Cara
by ciara512
Summary: Cara Jameson is an Irish gymnast, who happens to be a witch and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of a few dramatic years of her life. Contains, CWOC, OWOC. Please R
1. Wake up it's a beautiful morning

**Disclaimer: What you recognise ain't mine!**

**A/N: It's all about Cara Jameson, a witch and gymnast. This is her story of some busy years in her life. I am a gymnast, so this is my attempt to slightly combine that world with the great world of Harry Potter!**

**Chapter one**

**Wake up it's a beautiful morning**

Narrators POV

The sun was rising over the mountains as Cara Jameson's alarm clock went off. Cara was a 15 year old witch from Ireland, she was a pureblood but grew up alongside muggles as well as wizards. She pulled herself lazily out of bed and opened the long white curtains of her hotel room in Athens. It was a beautiful sight, the sun was bright red and she could feel the heat slowly creep into her bedroom. She walked over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She brushed her long blonde hair out of her magnificent electric blue eyes and pulled it into a high bun. She put on a leotard and rested her foot on the sink to stretch it out. When she was done she put on her oversized white tracksuit with orange and green stripes down the sides. She nervously grabbed her huge gym bag and made her way to breakfast. It would soon be time to put all her hard work to use.

Cara's POV

Merlin my stomach feels full of flobberworms! I met my coach Mike at breakfast, completely pointless if you ask me, ask a girl if she wants scrambled eggs when she is about to be seen by half the world in a leotard alongside the worlds best gymnasts! But I have to confess I love it, that feeling when we arrived at the stadium. My legs wanted to fall from under me! I felt so proud to be there! Merlin I sound corny but it's my ecstasy. I started on bars, my least favourite apparatus! Got through it with a good landing, that's unbelievable, and to think I was planning the quickest route away from the cameras when I fell flat on my face, provided the ambulance weren't too persistent! But no need to worry, I scored a 9.56 which put me in 2nd position.

Mikes POV

I had just lifted her up on the uneven parallel bars, and I stood back to watch and hope! She is always top class so I wasn't worried. I watched her in her nation's colours, a white velvet leotard with a large orange star on her hip and a green one on her opposite shoulder, which continued down her arm. I was so proud. The crowd went crazy when she only got a 9.56. Surely a judge would be suspended for that! When she finished all I could do was hug her, I was so proud. Beam next…

Cara's POV

Ok not the worst, got a 9.8, which put me well ahead after the beam. Hi Ho Hi Ho its off to floor we go! I feel kind off ashamed to say this but I felt so good, I was actually in the lead! This is the best because I'm always best on floor when I'm on a high! Wow I could feel the energy running through my veins as I flipped, somersaulted and actually pulled off a triple twist somersault perfectly! Tee Hee. Hurrah for me, can't hide the smile!

Narrators POV

Cara scored a 9.8 on floor, and went on to astound the crowd on her favourite apparatus, vault. She won three gold Olympic medals, and one silver. She arrived home in Ireland to the heroes welcome she had not expected. She did interviews, then finally flooed home, where her Hogwarts letter was waiting for her alongside a party of the more magical kind. Immediately she spotted the Weasley twins.

Cara's POV

HEYYYYY! I jumped them from behind! They were a year and a bit younger than I was, but where pranks are concerned, age ain't wisdom! I wasn't at Hogwarts last year because I was training but I always met them at holidays when they filled me in on the pranks they played! Then I spotted Charlie, he is a fellow Gryffindor, he's 16 and is seeker on the quidditch team, I'm chaser. He was surrounded by some of my female cousins, all flirting with him! I think he'll be glad to get away from them, ah who am I to deny him of sanity! So I walk over and butt in on the conversation making sure to make fun of all my cousins! Mwah ha ha! What! They were practically drooling, I saved them the embarrassment! Oh oh evil grin from my brother! Shane is 18 and starting his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"What you grinning at?" I asked playfully to Shane.

"You, being evil!"

"Good to know I amused you!"

"True, nice medals by the way! Fancy a game of quidditch?"

"Hell ya!"

We all gathered in the field beside our house, Dad had made a mini pitch for us! The twins played Beaters for my team, Charlie was seeker, two of my ditzy cousins and I were chasers, and we put Percy in goals (a funny sight). The twins were a force to be reckoned with, bet they'll make the team soon, they are naturals. Besides that, there was only me to try to counteract the score my brother got! Luckily Charlie caught the snitch just after I had put us ahead! We made a good team!

I slept solid that night after such a crazy day! I dreamt of flying gymnasts trying to catch Charlie in order to win a medal!

I woke up gently to hear my mother calling on me.

"Cara get out of bed we have to get to Diagon Alley!"

"Ya I'm up!"

I lazily walked into my bathroom, where the mirror revealed a young woman with her hair all messed up and her pajamas twisted around her slim athletic frame, which was nicely tanned from Greece. I showered and decided to wear my baggy blue jeans with a yellow off the shoulder top, I scrunched my hair up on top of my head and ran downstairs. After some breakfast we all flooed to Diagon Alley, I talked my mum into buying my fifth year books. I began to run away from her but ran straight into something and fell flat on my arse!

"Oh merlin I am so sorry, I saw a shiny broom across the street!" I explained.

"Typical!" A familiar Scottish accent said as he helped me off the ground.

"Oh hey Oliver, sorry, I didn't see you there. How was your summer?" Oliver is on the team too, he plays keeper.

" It was alright. Yours? Is your dad with you?"

My dad plays professional quidditch player, so Ol is naturally interested! He has won the league for the Ballycastle Bats for the last three years.

"No he's too busy right now because he's moving to Puddlemere United" Olivers face burst into a big grin, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Seriously? That's great, I support them! That's so cool!"

"Ok take a breath Wood! Sorry but I have to go, the Quidditch shop awaits me! Nice to see you!"

"Ya brilliant! See you at Hogwarts!" He stayed where he was, watching me the whole way to the quidditch shop, I swear that boy is slightly obsessed with my dad!

I spent ages in the quidditch shop before mum dragged Shane and I out and brought us home.


	2. Seeker Shock

**Chapter two**

**Seeker shock**

_Back at Hogwarts_

I sat in the common room with my best girlfriends Jesse Diggory and Nicky Parker and Oliver. I had met them all on the train in my first year when they saved me from Flint, a Slytherin, who was being all greasy and annoying by refusing to leave me alone. Surprise surprise, he still haunts me. We were all chatting about our summer and catching up, everyone stuffed from the feast. Oliver's from Glasgow and has three older brothers, he has chocolate brown hair with a nice set of eyes to match, he's very chocolatey! Nicky is from London and is an only child, she is coloured and has gorgeous black hair. Jesse is from Cardiff, she has brown hair and hazel eyes. They are both really pretty and I really got on well with them, we create such fun! Everyone drifted off greeting other Gryffindors as I sat beside the fire. After a while Charlie came over and joined me. Charlie is very popular among all the girls for his good looks and among the guys for his skill on the quidditch pitch. We got on pretty well and a lot of girls seemed to be jealous when I was with him, which I reckon is daft, he would never look at someone like me that way! We just playfully flirted but everyone else seemed to think we were serious!

"Hello beautiful, would you like to accompany me to the quidditch pitch get some early practice in, not that you need it but it's a good excuse to spend time with you!"

"You charmer! I'll grab my Nimbus 99, anyone else coming?"

"No, just us two." He said smiling.

I grabbed my broom and we headed out to the quidditch pitch. He went in goals while I shot at him, then he started doing impressions of Percy in goals, which had my laughing so hard I nearly fell off. I like Percy but the boy can not balance himself on a broomstick! Then it got a bit weird, I asked him if I would let the snitch out so he could practice but he said no, that I was his snitch! Now correct me if I'm wrong here but does that mean what I think it does, plus he's acting extra flirty and doesn't seem to be joking! So I answered with an elegant...

"Huh?"

He flew up beside me and put an arm around my waist. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on you know I fancy you. I took you out here to find out if you felt the same way, but I understand if you don't. I really don't expect you to, you are way out of my league!" He looked disappointed. Once again I find myself gobsmacked. Like who what just happened. He noticed my shocked expression then.

"Merlin you really didn't know, did you?"

"Me out of Your league? What?"

"Well ya, every guy in the school fancies you, your gorgeous, funny, nice and great at quidditch, why wouldn't they?" he said that as if it was common knowledge, he's acting crazy. Hmm I suppose he's cute. What am I thinking? No I am thinking right I'd be mad to pass up a chance like that! He's gorgeous and nice, why not? Before I knew it he had leaned forward and kissed me slowly, unsurely on the lips, then I found myself returning the slow kiss. Wow me and Charlie Weasley are kissing in the air, me and Charlie! We slowly seperated, causing me to shiver. He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders, then he took my hand and we flew silently to the ground. That is when I burst out laughing!

"What are you laughing at?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha tee hee hee! Don't you think this is funny, this is the last thing I expected when I took up your invition to come out here!"

"Oh dear I think your gone delerious! I want you to go straight to bed!"

"tee hee hee! I am tired you know!" The two of us laughed and joked the whole way to the common room. When we entered it seemed empty, Charlie walked me to the foot of my stairs and kissed me goodnight, I gave him his jacket and went upstairs where Jesse and Nicky were fast asleep. I changed into my pyjamas and collapsed into bed. Crazy day!

Charlies POV

Wow that girl is amazing, I love the sound of her laughter. Can't believe she's actually my girlfriend. Hmm must make that official, note to self: ask her to be my girlfriend! I snapped out of my trance when I heard a book slam somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw Wood in the corner eyeing me angrily. I finally removed myself from the bottom of the stairs and walked over to him, plonking myself into the seat opposite him.

"Beautiful night tonight isn't it Wood" I asked in a daze, reliving the last hour of my life.

"Wouldn't bloody know, I was sitting here waiting for Cara to come in because it's past curfew!" Oliver replied angrily.

"Oh sorry about that we were playing quidditch"

"Sure you were" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Hey wait a minute you completely fancy her don't you?"

"No" Oliver replied a bit too quickly. "Were just friends." With that he went off to bed. Hmm better leave it be, after all I don't want to loose her now that I've finally plucked up the courage to tell her how I feel! Maybe he is just protective. Merlin I'm wrecked better get some sleep.

Oliver's POV

I ran up to my dorm in a rage. How could she? I should have known she wouldn't be single forever, but to see her with someone else, and Charlie Weasly of all people I don't stand a chance. Better try to get over her, like that will work, Merlin I sound pathetic.


	3. Relationship

**Chapter 3**

**Relationship**

Cara's POV

I lay in Charlies arms on the couch in front of the roaring fire, we just won the first game of the season against Ravenclaw 240-50 and the team is looking really good this year. Everything has been going great so far this year with classes, quidditch, Charlie, everything except for one thing, Oliver. I don't know if it's because we are both really busy with quidditch or I'm busy with Charlie but we haven't been that close lately. Am I mad to think he's avoiding me, I mean I didn't do anything to hurt him. He's probably just trying to concentrate and work hard at quidditch.

"You ok baby? You look troubled."

"Um what? Oh ya I'm fine thanks, just thinking about the last few months." I replied kissing him tenderly on the lips. He returned the kiss and parted my lips with his tongue, I gladly granted access and we began to explore each other's mouths, which turned into tongue wrestling and it started heating up. His strong arms lifted me onto his lap and placed his hands around my waist and proceeded to feel my back through my lycra string top. I broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Bit public for this, don't you think?" I asked, while he butterfly kissed my face and neck.

"I'm like to show others your mine, plus were in a quiet corner, no one will notice!" He smirked at me, thus continuing our session!

We pulled apart to a shout.

"Man she's my sister, don't wanna see it!" Shane said as he spotted the two of us in the corner.

"Ha sure 'no one will notice'!" I said in a mock Charlie voice and started laughing. Damn let the guard down, laughing is my weakness! He had grabbed me by the waist and wrestled me on the couch, then we rolled onto the carpet. I'm so weak physically when I'm laughing. Ok Cara use his weaknesses, I thought to myself. I stopped laughing and caught contact with his eyes, gave him my most seductive smile, then when I had him hooked, I seductively rolled on top of him, then shouted ha and jumped off him! The look on his face was priceless!

"Evil!" was all he could say!

"Ha never fails!" I said through my laughter. I spotted Oliver talking to Percy and he was actually smirking at me, which made a change so I gave him one of my best smirks back.

After a while it was just me and Charlie left in the common room, snuggled up on the couch.

"Hey Cara."

"Mmm."

"You wanna stay in my room tonight?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No I mean just sleep in my room, we don't have to do anything." He justified his question.

"Oh ok then." I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas, gathered clothes for the morning and snuck into Charlie's room.

"Hey baby, he whispered. His roomates were fast asleep and snoring as I climbed into his bed. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that.


	4. Gymnastics, Fights and Flint

**Chapter 4**

**Gymnastics and Flint and Fights**

**Narrators POV**

Early the following morning Cara woke up in Charlies arms. It was sunrise as she quietly dressed and snuck out of Charlies room. She was relieved that there wasn't anyone in the common room, or so she thought. Oliver Wood was sitting alone in the common room trying to sort out his head when he saw her sneak out of Charlie's room. He thought he knew what had happened the night before and he could feel his heart wrench.

**Cara's POV**

When I arrived back in my dorm. The girls were fast asleep as I headed straight for the shower. After I was all scrubbed up I decided to take advantage of the empty common room to practice a bit of gym, the dorm is a bit too small after all. I pulled on my nike black sports bra and white sweatpants and headed down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I spotted Oliver looking more then a bit depressed.

"Hey Ol, you ok?" I asked. His head snapped up and I couldn't help but feel self conscious as I felt his eyes roam my body. I put an arm around him, figured he needed a shoulder!

"Ya fine, um just thinking, about, um quidditch"

**Olivers POV**

"Don't worry about quidditch, you are playing really well!"

"Guess your right, thanks" Woh lame excuse, I was pissed off that she was still with Charlie, and apparently it was getting serious. I couldn't help but feel better when she was around and especially when Charlie wasn't. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help checking out her toned body.

"Hey, you mind if I practice a bit down here, don't want to wake the girls up?"

"Ya no problem, go ahead"

"Ya know what? You wanna try?" I gave her a puzzled look!

"Huh?"

"Ya come on get up!"

I laughed and stood up, Merlin, what was she gonna make me do? Actually I don't mind what she does to me!

"Ok I want you to put your hands on the ground and kick your legs up against the wall, I'll help!"

"That might not be a good idea!"

"No it's fine just keep your arms straight, if you fall over, it shouldn't kill ya!"

I put my hands on the ground and Cara lifted my feet up and placed them against the wall, Ha I was standing on my hands, I started to laugh, big mistake!

My body gave way and I fell sideways on top of Ciara.

"Oh Merlin sorry are you ok?" Our eyes met, I was still on top of her, we were about to kiss. She started to laugh when she realised what was about to happen. I rolled off her and we both lay on the ground laughing. We were laughing at me falling but mostly to cover the awkward moment.

"Forgot to tell you not to laugh!" she managed through all the laughter! "I think your a natural and all but I have to get some practice in!"

"I'm insulted!" I jumped back onto the couch and just watched her. It was really hot, she did splits and stretches, bending any possible way. Building up a bit of a sweat here, need a cold shower, really cold!

"I'm gonna go have a shower, see you later!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

**Ciaras POV**

"Ok, see ya later!" Man I stuffed up, I scared him away. I cannot believe I nearly kissed him. Do I like him? No not like that, anyway he doesn't like me and I have Charlie. Yes I have Charlie, what was I thinking! After a while I had enough practice so I head upstairs to change. I threw on a surfer tee and jeans and headed to breakfast. I was walking down the corridor towards the great hall when I spotted Flint leaning against a wall smirking at me. Oh great, just walk and avoid eye contact, walk and avoid eye contact.

"Just who I was hoping to bump into!" He smirked at me, shit! I threw a look at him and kept walking, when all of a sudden he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the wall. I screamed and tried to push him off me but he grabbed me again. I kicked and screamed but he had himself pushed against me so hard that I couldn't get him off! Then he performed a silence charm on me. He was kissing my neck and face, he started kissing my lips but I bit him.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he held his lip. It didn't stop him I could feel the bulge in his trousers growing. Gross! The tears were streaming down my face . Then I seized my only chance and kneed him in the crotch. He fell on the ground but pulled me with him. I heard running footsteps, I looked up through my tears and saw Charlie and Oliver running towards us. Charlie got there first and started punching the living shit out of Flint. Oliver came straight to me and just held me as the tears fell onto his shirt. I shouted at Charlie to stop and he came over to me after giving Flint one last kick in the stomach. He took me out of Olivers arms and picked me up.

"I'll take her up to bed, see you later Oliver, thanks." Charlie said before turning on Flint.

"You little piece of shit, get the fuck out of my sight!" Flint scrambled off towards the dungeons with blood running down his face.

Charlie carried me silently all the way to his room and placed me on the bed. he lay beside me and put his arms around me. I nudged him off me, I just didn't feel comfortable. He stroked my face till I fell into a restless sleep.

(a week later)

We were all hanging out in the common room, Flint hadn't shown his face since the incident. I wasn't very close to Charlie lately, I think I was taking the Flint thing out on him. Oliver was brilliant for the last week he has just been a shoulder for me. Shane walked into the common room and Charlie reminded me that I had to go talk to him. We didn't tell him what happened because I wasn't ready for his reaction but he had to know, it wasn't easy keeping it from him, he seemed to think Charlie had done something and was constantly giving off to him! I found him in his bedroom and sat across from him.

"Hey, what's up?"

" I have to tell you something." So I just let it all out and looked up at his reaction. He got up and stormed out of the room, shit. I jumped up and ran after him. I yelled at him to calm down but it was no use, I could see the rage in his eyes. I ran after him all the way to the quidditch pitch, where Slytherin had finished practise, only to see Oliver and Flint on the ground throwing punches at each other. Shane lunged in, grabbed Oliver and threw him out off Flint, he pulled Flint up of the ground. He held him by his shirt. I was scared.

"Filth." was all he said. he threw Flint back on the ground and walked away. I was relieved, and worried. Oliver and I followed him back to the common room, where he just sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Could have killed him Cara." His hands were shaking as he just hugged me. I needed that, a hug from someone who didn't have alternative motives. Not that Oliver wasn't a good hugger, but Charlie was always around to stop him. Man I feel a lot better. I looked at Oliver and realised his lip was bleeding.

"Oh Oliver, you idiot you shouldn't have let him get to you!" He just sat in silence as I cleaned his cuts up.

"Don't blame you mate." was all Shane said.

**Shane's POV**

So I guess now I know why she didn't tell me earlier. I really scared myself, I could have just killed him, I was so mad. It's a good thing Oliver got there first or I might have done something I regretted. Oliver is a good guy, he has it bad for my sister and I actually don't mind, they would be good for each other. I don't know about Charlie, I mean he's a great guy but I don't think he's right for her. I told myself when she started school here that I'd let her live her own life, so that's what I'm gonna do.


	5. Bludgers

**Chapter 4**

**Bludgers**

Caras POV

Charlie and I have been going out for eight months, seems like ages when I say that, but we have been drifting apart since Christmas. When we are alone it isn't too bad, but then if others are around he either gets too protective or flirts with other girls. I never thought we would end up like this.

Currently, we're all sitting listening to Shanes pre-match speech. Ol is beside me and to be frank, he looks like he's about to shit himself! We have to win this to get in the final against Slytherin and we're playing Hufflepuff. Cedric is playing seeker for them but Charlie is definately better plus he has more experience. Their keeper is really good but our chasers are better, if I may say so myself! I reckon Snape would fly out in a pink fluffy thong with bobbons on the back before we'd loose; it seems impossible! Oh it's gone quiet, time to move. I followed the team out, then went back to the dressing room to pull Oliver out! I caught up with Charlie and linked arms with him.

"Hey, you better score a lot, don't rely on me to catch it, Diggory is good." He said with malice. I unlinked his arm, and frowned, I noticed Shane through a look at Charlie before we flew out of the tunnel.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game got underway. I caught a back pass from Shane I sped towards the opposite end of the field, dodgin a bludger that skimmed my right shoulder, as I came near the goal I spotted Peter and Shane to my right. I distracted the keeper, who came to cover the left hoop I was coming at, I passed to Shane who shot it straight through the centre hoop. We quickly flew back to defence positions. Peter intersected the quaffle and passed right to me so I sailed it through the right hoop. Hufflepuff were on attack, it was a quick game. I blocked their chaser who passed up to Davy Spencer who tried to get past Shane but kept getting blocked. I had to spin 360 around my broom to dodge a bludger which nearly slammed into my face. I heard a yelp and spun around. The bludger I had dodged had hit Oliver in the head and he was hurtling to the ground. Shit. Shane had just got the quaffle and the crowd started to roar, Shane held the quaffle and dodged any attacks so I could go check on Oliver. I flew to the ground to join some of the teachers who had gathered around him.

"Is he ok?" I asked to Professor McGonagal.

"We don't know, he'll have to be brought to the hospital wing straight away." Shane, Tom, Mark and Peter ran to my side.

"Is he ok?"

"Dunno, is the match stopped?"

"Ya Charlie just had the catch of his life!" Mark replied

"O shit I missed it, he'll kill me!"

"Hey it isn't your fault, our keeper took a bludger to the head two minutes in, we held the ball so you could check on him, someone had to!" Tom said in a confused upbeat tone.

"Cara when are you going to break up with him, he treats you like shit!"

"Woh Shane where did that come from?"

"Well come on, he always treats you like, I dunno, it's like he doesn't trust you, he gives you a hard time when you as much as talk to another guy, but it's ok for him to flirt with other girls. You just take a lot of shit from him, ok." I could feel a knot in my throat, I just gazed at Shane.

"Sorry Cara but I had to say it, I couldn't leave it be any longer, especially when he's either sulking in the dressing room or flirting with his fan club!"

"Ok ok, don't need to hear anymore, I'm going to the hospital wing." With that I turned and ran away, I felt like a fool as the tears ran down my face. I heard someone call my name, and footsteps arrive from behind me.

"Cara, merlin are you ok, don't worry Olly will be fine." It was Fred Weasley.

"It's not just that, it's it's.." Fred just held me and I sobbed into his shoulder. I was about to head towards the hospital wing but Fred stopped me.

"No you don't, the last thing you need right now is to see him, come on I'm bringing you to your dorm, you can visit him later." He said in a no nonsense tone not many people ever heard from Fred Weasley. I agreed and we walked all the way to the common room, through the celebrations and handed my broom to Fred who flew up the stairs to my dorm. we sat on the bed and I bust. I told him everything about my relationship with Charlie, and more. I just talked it out of myself through my tears.

"But you see I don't think I want to break up with him, I'd miss him, I'd feel so lonely!"

"Oh Cara you don't want him but you're scared that you won't have anyone! You need to know you have tons of people who are your friends, who you can rely on and loads of others who would love to be your friend, you definately don't need Charlie, I know he's my brother but he doesn't deserve you, and you two just don't suit each other. I have known you since as long as I remember and you have to trust me on this one, move on, we're all here so you won't be alone!" Wow I really do have some good friends.

"Thank you so much Fred, you are the best!" I went to the bathroom to wash my face, hugged Fred again and headed out og the Gryffindor common room. I walked towards the dressing rooms. My mind was unusually clear, I knew what I was going to do. I turned into the door and looked up. I couldn't believe what I saw. Charlie was there, he was there alright, kissing Narcissa Montague.

**Please review!**


	6. Freedom

**Chapter 6**

**Freedom**

Caras POV

Ahem." Charlie jumped and pushed her off him, he looked scared.

"Thanks Charlie glad to see you won't have a problem with what I came here to do, we're finished!" I turned and walked out leaving him in shock.

"Cara, sorry baby, it just happened please believe me, forgive me, baby?"

"I'm so finished with you and your crap, just back off Weasley ok, stay away!" I turned and walked away feeling like a whole weight had been taken off my shoulders. Then finally I made my way to the hospital wing. The rest of the team were already there.

"Hey sis where have you been we've been worried!"

"Talking to Fred, crying to Fred, deciding to break up with Charlie with thanks to Fred, walking to the dressing rooms to see Charlie, seeing Charlie kissing Narcissa Montague, breaking up with Charlie, telling Charlie to leave me alone and then coming to visit Oliver!" woh that was a mouthfull, tee hee the look on their faces! Uh oh the look on Shanes face, he's gonna kill him! He stepped towards me but instead of running out the door he just hugged me.

"Told you you could do way better, sorry you had to find out this way!"

"Ah at least I can turn it on him!"

"True true!" He said as he laughed at me.

"So how's Ol? Will he be ok, I should have come sooner. Way to make an entrance huh!"

"Pomfrey said it might be a while before he wakes up but no permanent damage seems to be done."

"A while, how long is a while?"

"A few days, a few weeks maybe, she doesn't know!"

"Oh my gosh, this is all my fault, I ducked it, it should have hit me!"

"That doesn't make it your fault, it was an accident!" they all agreed.

"Come on Jamie, lets go to dinner." Mark said as he put a brotherly arm around me. Sometimes people call me Lamie, short for Jameson.

"Ok, I'm starving!" So we all headed to the great hall still in our quidditch gear. When we arrived the whole Gryffindor table gave us a huge applause and everyone started asking about Oliver. There was dramatic re-telling of the whole 2 minutes of the match and when anyone asked where Charlie was, the team just grunted and mumbled 'don't care', or something to that effect. Charlie thankfully wasn't brave enough to show his face at dinner so I enjoyed myself instead.

One Week Later

I managed to avoid Charlie for the last week, aswell as his letters, flowers and chocolates. He also had been trying to catch me on my own but thankfully my friends were super and made sure I wasn't left on my own. Rumours were flying through the school about what had happened. The Weasley twins started a few of their own, which made Charlie and Narcissa out to be evil and me of course, a little angel! 'Ting' (my halo ting!) Oliver still hadn't woken up but since yesterday he had been saying really funny things in his sleep. It started out with things like 'mops the bluebirds web' then he started trying to talk to me, which was a good thing because he knew I was there but I couldn't understand him, it sounded like 'Jamiee meoollluuuovelluuuuuudotoboomee. I had to giggle at him, it was funny watching him google like a baby! I am sitting in the hospital wing now and he is still conked!

"booteevulmacaroon toon" he mumbled. I was in convulsions now, tee hee, wish I could tape this and play it to him when he wakes up!

"Cara, go out with me" woh that was clear

"Go out where Ol?" this could be hilarious, "Ol do you like bananas?"

"No Cara shut up I'm talking!" Ha ha ha!

"I can see that Ol!" With that he turned in his sleep towards me and drooled on his pillow. Oh this is better than Jongleurs!(muggle comedy venue) I was gone way too far, clutching my stomach, tears rolling down my face, in absolute hysterics.

"Cara?" I looked up to see Olivers chocolate eyes looking at my funnily. I laughed more!

"Hey, your awake!"

"Am ya, what time is it, did we win?" He sat up straight.

"It's 6:00 on Saturday, and we won." He lay down again.

"So I was only out for a few hours?" I giggled again.

"Not exactly! You've been unconscious for three years, we didn't think you'd ever wake up!" Tee hee I am evil!

"What your kidding!" He shouted as he jumped up again

"Ya I'm kidding, it was a week ago!" The tears were rolling again.

"Ha the look on your face Ol!"

"Merlin you gave me such a fright! Hey wait a minute, what are you doing here? I mean where's Charlie?"

"Ah the beloved Charlie and I are no more!"

"So you've got your freedom back then! What happened, what did he do?" So I told him what happened and every detail he missed for the week.

"Woh a lot happens in a week!" Madame Pomfrey noticed he was awake and took to torchering him with tests, so I left them to it!

"Bye Ol, see you tomorrow!" tee hee hee better head to dinner. So I made my way to the Great Hall and let the world know 'the keeper is alive' (in a 'The king is Alive type of tone!) They cheered and I got a glare/upset puppy look from Charlie, and you know what, it didn't effect me at all, for once I saw everyone else around me, not just Charlie. Life is good! I got a letter this morning and I get to go to Florida to train, I'm so excited! I can't wait to get back on proper equipment, charming your broom to float in the air isn't exactly the same! It would also be great to get away from all the drama here for a bit. Everything was back to normal here, it was like old times again, except I was happier and older obviously!

**Fun Fact: Cara means friend in Irish. An maith leat an sceal seo? Taim ag caint i gaeilge. An dtuigeann aon duine gaeilge, tee hee hee.**


	7. Finals

Chapter 7 

**Finals**

It was a warm evening outside and there were celebrations in the Gryffindor common room. We had just won 350-40 against Slytherin in the quidditch final. I had scored lots and actually got to try out some moves I had been working on with Shane, so the celebrations are going unbelievably. We are rapidly becoming known as the 'Dream Team'! Wow my life is so good lately, I thought as I stood in the middle of the common room before I was tackled by Mark Jordon from Shane's year. Before I knew it I was hoisted up on his shoulders and passed around among most of the Gryffindor guys while they shouted,

"Pass the chaser!" "..and Cara Jameson wins another the quidditch cup for GGGRRRryyyfffindor!" Then they placed me on top of a book shelf and refused to let me down. I was roaring laughing and decided to give them a bit of a surprise! I winked at Shane and getting the message he cleared the floor in front of the bookcase without anyone noticing! The guys were still laughing at themselves and at me and were now planning to charm me into a frame and leave me there! Ok on the count of three….1…..2…..3 with that I did a two and a half front somersaults with a twist added for good measure and landed neatly on my feet! Shane, Nicky, Oliver and Jesse were laughing as they were the only ones who knew of my gymnastic abilities! Everyone else looked like they'd seen Snape give them a free class, half had confused looks and the other half had their mouths dropped in astonishment. I chuckled to myself. I didn't like to blurt about what I did at home. My roommates only knew because I tended to practice a bit in my room. All of a sudden I found myself bombarded by questions like, " How did you do that, you didn't have your wand!"

The people from wizarding families couldn't comprehend what I had just done, then I noticed that the muggle born people actually didn't seem so shocked. The common room went back to normal, then Tom Byron came up to my and told me he had been a fan of mine and followed my competitions in the muggle world! Was I shocked or what! For the next hour a handful more people came up to me saying pretty much the same thing! The funny part was Charlie was sitting in the corner alone, glaring at everyone. I'm supposed to hate him right now, and well I do but he is a nice guy normally, he's just in a rut, I hope he finds his feet soon.

The celebrations continued all week and soon we were all headed home on the Hogwarts Express.

Myself and Shane flooed from Kings Cross to the temporary home my parents bought when my dad moved to Puddlemere, it isn't as big as our real home but it's cosy. Shane landed in our living room ahead of me but I ran past him to bear-hug my parents. "Honey you've gotten so tall, how was the trip, you must be frozen, come on the fire is lit, warm yourself up!" My mother greeted us in her dressing gown, I ignored the roaring fire and ran over to my dad. He picked me up and swung me around, I love when he does that, makes me feel like a kid again!

"Wo squirt you're getting to tall to be swinging around like this! Could you grab my slippers out of the bedroom please?"

"Sure!" I walked through the hallway towards the back bedroom. I opened the door and nearly jumped out of my skin! My two older brothers were standing infront of me!

"Hey sis, miss us?" they shouted as I stood there with my jaw open, I thought they were supposed to be in Ireland.

"Holy Dumbledory when did you guys... What!"

"Holy Dumbledory? You are spending way too much time with the Weasley twins!" Brendan teased.

"Ah shut up, and that was one of my own, thanks! Come on and surprise Shane!" I beckoned them to follow as I headed back towards the living room. Shanes back was turned as we entered the room so Rory just rested his elbow on his shoulder. Shane, thinking it was me, tried to rest his elbow on my shoulder in return, but Rory is quiet a bit taller than me so he stumbled and fell to the ground. We all burst out laughing at him, poor guy was utterly confused until he saw Rory and Brendan staring down and laughing at him!

"Where the azkaban did you guys come from?" he asked as he stood up.

"Well Shane we didn't think this day would come but when a man and a women love each other...!" Before we got an insight into the miracle of life, Shane, Brendan and Rory were chasing around the apartment and wrestling, some things just don't change! We spent the night catching up with each other before I said goodnight and headed to my bedroom for some well deserved sleep. Tomorrow I was to go back to Ireland for a couple of days before leaving for Florida for over a month. It's going to be a busy summer, but that's what I need right now especially since I haven't been doing as much training as I should have been and it's sure to take my mind off Charlie.


	8. Summer Story

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise!**

**Chapter 8**

**Summer Story**

**Cara's POV**

So it's the end of August and the summer has been, well mad. I spent most of the summer in Florida training for the World Championships. I missed home, it was so hard over there. I was training everyday and my knee was giving me a bit of bother, which had everyone stressed and my hands were all blisters! I dreaded the championships, I've never been more unprepared for a competition.

The championships didn't go too well to say the least… They were held in Sheffield and all my Hogwarts friends came to see me, including Charlie as the entire Weasleys had come. I loved seeing them again. Well anyway, I started on beam and won a gold on the first day, I hadn't any other apparatus that day as the mens competition was starting.

I didn't sleep well that night, my knee was bothering me a bit. We arrived at the venue and immediately I began to feel better. Competition just has that effect on me, it's the crowd cheering and of course that I am competing against the worlds best gymnasts. Before we went inside I had to do a press conference, it was mainly asking about my previous knee injury, which was all better now.

I walked into the arena and got that old familiar feeling, my heart jumped into my throat and shivers went down my spine. I felt like I had finally come home! First up was floor, in which I won a silver medal. I was really happy with that as Catalina Ponor took gold and her routine was brilliant, I was sure Carly Patterson would take silver, as I hadn't done enough training this year. I moved to vault after floor, Svetlana Khorkina was on vault when my name was called. I was next. She is an amazing gymnast, really tall and elegant, I think she is to retire this year though. She finished with a 8.9. I stepped up to the plate, my heart was pounding. I could hear the Weasley twins chanting in the background. I vanished the noise from my head. All I could see was the vault. I got the green light and began to run. I reached the vault at high speed and sprung my body in the air twisting and turning myself as fast as I could. My hands reached the vault. Something was wrong. I hadn't enough time to spring off it properly. I could hear silence in the arena. I made my body back flip in order to prevent me falling on my head. I landed in my feet. Pain soared through my right leg. My body dropped to the ground as I screamed. I couldn't hear a pin drop. Then I saw my coach and physiotherapist running towards me. All I could say to my coach was,

"Vault, too high." The tears were rolling down my face as my knee was inspected. Officials were inspecting the vault as I was carried off in a stretcher. I was brought to the nearby hospital and went through a few scans. My family arrived a few minutes after I did and my friends a few minutes after them. Charlie apologised for being a prat and we were on speaking terms again! The twins were doing a good job of cheering me up when the doctor came back to talk to me. Everyone left the room except my parents and my coach. He told me it wasn't as bad as they had previously thought, but I wouldn't be able to train for the next month. I was so relieved, I was thinking I would never be able to compete again! Shane even reminded me that I would be better for the first quidditch match at the beginning of November, I had to laugh.

I was allowed leave the hospital so we decided to head back to the arena. As I entered with my crutches, I was applauded by the crowd. The competition had just ended and I was in time for the medal ceremony, I still had my silver medal to collect after all! As I was waiting for the ceremony to begin, some officials and judges came over to me and apologised, as the vault hadn't been lowered after Khorkina, who was at least six foot, whereas I am only 5'5". They explained that there would be further contact made with me after the they discussed what had happened.

It was so amazing when I hobbled up to take my medal. Ponor and Patterson helped me onto the platform and I have to say it was my best moment receiving a medal.

So that was the summer up till now, my rehabilitation for my knee is top class as it is all paid for because it was the fault of the world championship officials. I am heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. At the moment Jesse, Nicky and I are staying with the Weasleys. We are all about to head to Diagon Alley and Charlie and I are being civil, but I spend most my time with the twins. The twins are running riot in the house, as usual. I can't wait to get back to normal life without all the drama!

"Breakfast is ready" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. I got up off the couch with the aid of my crutches and hobbled in to the kitchen to fight over the stack of scrumptious pancakes on the table. It was chaos! The twins offered to put sugar on Rons pancake, but when he bit into it he soon realised it was actually salt!

Then George secretly poured lemon juice into Percys tea. Needless to say the next few minutes were involved Percy chasing George through the house before Fred stuck his foot out making Percy trip and tumble on the ground. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her wand and shouting at them. I sat there utterly amused at the happenings, we haven't had a breakfast this exciting since we were little and the twins turned Rons teddy into a spider! After breakfast we flooed to Diagon Alley. We all went to Quality Quidditch Supplies as Mrs. Weasley got our books.

When we got there, we seperated as I went to look for new gloves. I found a pair of dragon hide gloves and made my way to the broom section where I spotted Wood. I snuck up behind him and whispered cheekily,

"You trying to buy some 'wood' there Ol?" he jumped

"Whatever are you implying Ms.Jameson?"

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know! You getting a new broom then?"

"Ya Dad is treating me!"

"Oh merlin, didn't he tell you, Percy has got the keeper this year!"

I couldn't hide the smile so soon his shocked face turned to one of madness! Tee hee I'm evil!

"Merlin, you brat!" he didn't stay mad for long as laughter is contagious! We were both in hysterics when Fred came over and tried to strangle me!

"Hey, you trying to kill me off and ruin your chances to win the cup this year!"

"Getting cocky, are we?" He said as he smiled at Wood.

"So Ol which one you getting?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of the Nimbus 99"

"Oh I have one of those, they're a great line!" I said.

"Ya, how's the knee holding up?"

"Pretty good, the rehab is really helping!"

"We better get going Jame, see you Wood."

"Ok see you tomorrow Ol!" We paid for our items and left the shop.

We all teased each other as we bought the rest of our supplies and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron where we watched the twins antics and Percy telling them off non-stop, I swear that guy is gonna be head boy one day! I loved it just sitting around having fun with all my friends. Fred and I were on one side of our booth with Jesse and her cousin Cedric, who's the seeker for Hufflepuff, he's really nice. George sat next to Nicky Percy and Oliver. Oliver and Cedric were discussing the latest league game between Puddlemere and the Tornados. Every now and then I would get things like,

"Didn't he Cara?" I'd just grunt at them as they continued the detailed description of dad's eleventh goal! I would have enjoyed it if I hadn't listened to the same discussion from Shane the whole way home from the match! After a few hours Mrs. Weasley was singing loudly so we decided it was best to get back to the Burrow. George carried me up the stairs to save me the bother of pushing myself up on my ass!

The next morning was crazy in the Burrow, we had to go back three times before we finally travelled the whole way to Kings Cross station.

I'm on the train to yet another year at Hogwarts and I don't have Shane with me anymore, it's kinda weird! He got a position on the Puddlemere reserve team, I've been teasing him all summer that he only got it because of dad! I know he didn't really, he deserves that position, plus he got two offers from the canons and tornados, so he's living it up on a broom! I'm in a compartment with Jesse, Nicky, Oliver and the twins, we really had all become closer over the last year, especially me and Ol we've gotten to know each other really well. Charlie is captain this year and I actually don't care! Tom and Mark left so there is an opening for two beaters, the twins will get it I think, Charlie knows how good they are. I've decided to forget about the past and just work on keeping the cup for Gryffindor. The twins were completely hyper. I swear the driver must be sick of them now, we had barely got going and they already visited him around ten times! Filch won't know what hit him this year, they've gotten crazier, means some entertainment for me!

The guys went off to meet some friends, which finally gave me the chance to catch up with my girlys! I was so happy to hear all their summer stories, I love hearing about normal things I should have done this summer! Turns out Nicky went out with a muggle boy in her neighbourhood but he cheated on her, and she was so mad she made his hair catch fire! Jesse met Roger Davies at a ministry family party thing and they have been going out ever since! I told them all about Florida. I told them about a cute gymnast who belonged to the local club, we were friends but nothing happened because it was still a little soon after Charlie. They were a bit disappointed though when they realised all I did was eat drink and sleep gymnastics!

"Well at least you got a good tan out of it!" Jesse remarked, "and a couple of medals!"

"Suppose so, can't wait to get playing again though!"

"You'll be back in no time!" Nicky added. I love my friends!

Think maybe I'll go for a walk about the train.

"Guys, I'm going walkies or rather hobblies!" I got a few grunts. I wandered out of our compartment and just my luck, I ran into Flint!

"Well who do we have here? See your brother isn't around to protect you anymore, can't move too quickly either with your knee, just how I like you!" Eww gross breath, shiver!

"Don't need my brother, you prick, now fuck off before your breath kills me!" Tee hee that caught him in the ego, I just walked past him! Cara-1 Flint needs a mint- zilch! I peeked into the next compartment and spotted Cedric, he smiled up at me and waved me in so I joined him in the empty compartment.

"Hey Ced!" I greeted as I plonked in the seat next to him.

"Hey, how's the knee!"

"Ready to kick Flint where it hurts. Why don't you come join us in our compartment?"

"Ya sure, looks like my friends found the food trolley anyway!" We noticed a few Hufflepuffs buying half the contents off the trolley in the next carriage.I pulled Ced by the hand into our compartment, where my friends had a new lease of life due to chocolate! They were all laughing as Jesse's face had turned blue after some loke sweet Fred gave her. They noticed me at the doorway and wecomed us in, then I got the strangest look from Oliver. He stopped laughing and was staring at my hand which was still holding Cedrics, I quickly let go, replaced my hand on my crutch and took my seat beside him with Ced sitting the other side. That was weird, I reckon he is trying to take over Shane's 'protective brother' role. He's in a mood now, merlin, boys!


	9. One Nations and a Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own any of the stuff you recognise, always forget to put that there, you'd think it was obvious. Thanks JK for your beautiful world!

**Chapter 9**

**One nations and a Hufflepuff**

**Caras POV**

"Tee hee wohoo, I love being a witch, life is wonderful", I shouted as I RAN into the Gryffindor common room. Yes I said RAN! Tee hee whoop de doop yah hoo! "Ooh what a beautiful morning, ooh what a beautiful day... Everythings going my way!" ha! So happy, loop de loop wah wah wah yeh hurrah! Ok breath breath, no ha ha mwah ha ha, love witchism! It's a good thing! cackle cackle. AT this moment in time I'm running around the common room, jumping up and down on and to and fro all the cosy armchairs, I pounced on Oliver, and Tom and strangled Fred, who just laughed and looked shocked at the same time! Percy came down from the boys dormitory,

"What the hell is going on down here, some of us have work to do around here!" I couldn't fight the happiness, I ran up and hugged him!

"Glad you came down to help me celebrate!" I squeeled into his ear!

"Huh!" He looked utterly overwhelmed, I got bored with him and grabbed Fred and Oliver, the two people closest to me, and dragged them out of the common room towards the pitch.

**Narrators POV**

Back in the common room everyone was still silent until the George started cheering,

"Her knee is fixed!" and ran out the door after her. Most people started laughing and joined the chase to the quidditch pitch, the rest sat there trying to comprehend the madness, thinking themselves sane in a world insane, little did they know it was the other way around! Cara led the sprint through the castle, jumping stairs and banisters, giggling and shouting. She was too quick for Filch and Snape could only watch as she 'road runnered' her way past him. She met Dumbledore on their way to the pitch and much to the surprise of the flock behind her she trapped him in a big bear hug!

"Thank you Sir, Thank you!"

"I trust you will give your knee sufficient rest before quidditch practice starts up." he said gently, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Sorry sir but it has taken on a mind of its own, I don't know if I could restrain if, say it wanted to run and fly and somersault all over the quidditch pitch!"

"Perhaps you would not be to blame if it did run a little wild, and perhaps it needs a bit of excercise. It is quite unlike it to stay still for as long as it has been and I doubt it has much patience either Ms. Jameson, don't let me interrup you and, what seems the entire Gryffindor house!"

With that Cara turned around and started to laugh uncontrollably as she just realised there were 60 odd people behind her! 'What the heck' she thought, 'always brilliant when we all get together out of madness!' So she turned and sprinted, skipped, flipped and kicked her ankles in the air all the way to the pitch.

**Caras POV**

Sommersaulting all my excitement out got a little monotonous after a while so I had a brilliant idea, rugby! I squeeled and ran into the dressing rooms and got a quaffle, it'll do! I went out to my fellow housemates and just said "Rugby". Any muggle-borns that were present started cheering, the rest looked confused. I decided it was better that way, more fun!

"Ok every second person stand to my right!" I borrowed some lipstick off a seventh year and put two red strokes on each cheek of one team.

"The aim is to get the quaffle over the end line and touch it down for 5 points or kick it in between the poles for 3 points. You can tackle a member of the opposite team from the waist down only, you can only pass to a player behind you as long as they aren't ahead of you, it's ok. I'll leave it at that, the rest is too complicated for your wee brains!" I said cheekily as I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Ok my team with the stripes were going thataway!" I shouted as I had already took off down the pitch with the ball! When they figured what I was doing thay took off after me! Kinda scary having around sixty people running after me I couldn't stop now if I wanted or I'd be trampled like train tacks! I kept going and dived over the line.

"Try, Try, Try" I shouted as Ijumped up and down.

"Cheater!" Peter teased me, ha he's just jealous he didn't think of it first!

Oh forgot to explain the conversion kick!

"Ok so when a team gets a try, they get a free kick for 3 points!" I said matter of factly as I positioned myself for the shot.

"What, you are going to kick that ball, off the ground, through those poles?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am going to do Mr.Wood !"

"No magic?"

"Nope," I shouted as I ran towards the ball Wilkinson style, wow wow wow wow wow wow, it just went through the centre hoops, I knew it would be easier as the poles were further apart but Merlin that was fluky!

"Full of surprises that one!" Wood muttered with his impressed look on his face! **(Like in hp1 when harry hit the bludger away!) **The game started up again, I was having such a brilliant time! Noone could get a chance to score a try with sixty people on the pitch! I think everyone was just enjoying the tackling of members of the opposite sex! The funny thing was, all the 'jocks' could barely kick the ball, Oliver sent one into touch by complete accident, he was quite embarrased until Shane congratulated him on the great kick which automatically moved their team closer to the line, ha he was aiming for the poles! Oh I see a tackle, no Mr.Diggory, you won't get away that easy, rarrrrrrrrrrrrr, I lunged myself at him and caught him around the waist perfectly. Nicky then intercepted the ball and we had posession once again.

"That stopped ya beeatch!" I said to Cedric in a cheesy Texas accent! I make myself happy inside! I have a heart, sometimes, so I helped him up.

"You are wired today, ya know that!" He said as he laughed at me!

"Yip yip like a transistor radio!" funny stuff tee hee.

"Nice tackle!"

"I know!" that made me laugh harder I'm so devilishly cocky today!

"Sorry it's the lack of a crutch, I've had a rush of blood to the head! Hey wait a minute your no Gryffindor, what you doing here?"

" I saw a crowd of animals running wild through the castle so I stopped and peered at then then my dear cousin shouted an invitation at me so I became a Gryffindor animal for an evening!"

"Go Peter go!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with the team and Peter Bones who just made a run through a few first years! Ouch the twins just came at him from the side, nice tackle though! The match went on like that until the sun was almost set and we had stopped keeping track of scores, well everyone except Percy, glad he's on my team though, he claims we won!

We all laughed as we headed up to dinner, our hair tossed and clothes dirty with big Colgate smiles on our faces! When we arrived in the Great Hall every table was full except the Gryffindor one, and one place at the Hufflepuff table!

Everyone was wondering where we were and were so puzzled and jealous when they saw us all arrive and take our places whilst laughing and joking, they were more confused when they saw Cedric leave my side and sit at his table as if it wasn't an unusual sight!

The Gryffindor table must have been refilled with food a few times, we were all stuffed by the end of dinner, when we were among the few tables with people actually left at them. We all gradually made our way to the Gryffindor tower holding our stomaches. I lazed about on the sofa feeling all fat, but happy I could move my knee finally. Oh I was so excited I never explained how that happened! Madame Hooch asked Professor Dumbledore if there was any means of fixing my knee magically, so he asked Madame Pomfrey and they found a potion that would speed up the healing and make my knee normal again, and hey presto, it worked like a charm! Really should make my way to bed, I have classes tomorrow!

I headed towards the stairs, where I got excited that I could climb up them that I ran up and down twice before heading straight to bed where I fell asleep immediately and dreamed of Percy in a real rugby match. He was hetting beaten up, so Cedric stopped to help him, then Oliver scored a try by kicking the pink rabbit teddy through a ring of candyfloss! It was to be a night of wacky dreams tonight!

**AN: Wow that was fun to write, please review.**


	10. New Horizons

**Chapter 10**

**New Horizons**

Caras POV

Things went on pretty uneventfully as school started up again. It was nearing Halloween and I was sitting beside Oliver in Potions when there was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagal stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me Professor, could I have Jameson please."

"Fine, leave your stuff there, you can test your truth potion when you get back." Snape said with malice laced through his voice.

"Sorry Severus I'm afraid she won't make it back on time, it would be advisable for her to take her stuff now"

"Very well, I want a two foot essay on the use and misuses of truth potion, now get out of my sight." With that I gathered my stuff and gladly followed Professor McGonagall out of the dungeans. We walked all the way up to her office where I took a seat at her desk. I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong that she would know of, and the twins weren't ones to rat on people!

"Cara, I have been in touch with your parents, and it has been arranged that you will leave the school for the Hallween break for some training in Sheffield, you will be flooing home tomorrow, any questions?" Wow cool!

"No don't think so, thanks professor."

"Ok dear, just try not to hurt yourself, we need you if I want to keep this cup in my office!"

"I'll try!" I walked back to the common room and began to organise my stuff.

The next day I was standing in Professor McGonagal's fireplace, ready to go.

"I trust you have everything secured safely. Do have a nice time and be carefull with that knee of yours Cara."

"I will thanks professor!" With that I yelled our address and took off.I soon arrived in our living room and was met by my parents.

My mother greeted me in her dressing gown, I hugged her and ran over to my dad. He picked me up and swung me around as he usually does.

The next day my father woke me up early and he drove me to my training base, the same arena as the world championships. We met my coach, Mike inside and I headed to the dressing rooms to change. I took out my new leothard and put it on, it was mostly red with a bit of yellow and sparkles on my chest and wrists. I grabbed my bag and headed back out to Mike and dad. I was walking out when I passed by a junior gymnastics class who must only be around eight, and had just finished training. They are so cute in their little leothards! All of a sudden one of the ones at the front with black hair screamed at me!

"You you're Cara Jameson! Oh my God, mummy says you're a really good gymnast, would you sign my gym shoes?" O wow that was unexpected! Then I noticed a picture of me on the beam upside down. I remember pictures like that in the gym I used to train at when I was little. We used to look at them in amazement and try to copy them. Snap out of it James!

"Am, sure!"

"Mine, mine too?" another little red haired girl asked.

"Will you sign my hand-gaurds?" Merlin, this is kinda scary, scary but good scary, I think! I just finished signing items for the group when I heard a mans voice.

"Megan, you ready yet, hurry up!" I looked up and saw a seriously fine guy calling to the little black-haired girl. Wow he was really tall, at least 6 foot, he had black messy hair and blue eyes. I must have been staring because he noticed me and smiled. Tee hee he smiled at me, beautiful smile

"Tony, Tony, that's Cara Jameson, she's like an Ooimpic champion and she signed my gym shoes!" She screeched at him, making me giggle. He looked over at me as I lifted my bag up again so I gave him my best smile and walked over to my dad and Mike.

"Hey kiddo, first slice of fame!" Mike teased me.

"Right I have to be getting to training, watch your knee and I'll see you later hun!" He said as he kissed the top of my head and left the arena.

"So warm yourself up and decide on an apparatus and I'll adjust some equipment."

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed as I began to stretch. Oh no he's heading for the vault!

"Hey Mike, step away from the vault! 'Tis an evil thing!"

"Ah I was worried you would say that. You have to get back on it sometime!" He said gently as he walked towards me.

"I know. Please make sure it is the right height!" I was defeated!

"Of course, you trust me don't you?" I was being silly. I finished my warm up and headed to the vault. I wanted to avoid eye contact with it so I let my eyes wander over the empty seats surrounding the arena. I noticed a few occupied seats, oh great I have an audience for my first time back on the vault. Damn there's one from the press with a big camara! Then I noticed the tall guy and his little sister sitting in the closest seats. Megan waved at me, so I grinned and waved back before I inspected the vault. It was the perfect height so I jogged the distance away from it to the white strip and stood behind it. Mike nodded to me and I decided to do a simple vault. I started to run. it was getting closer and closer. My foot hit the spring board and I panicked. I jumped sideways off it and landed softly on my feet. That was stupid, can't believe I did that!

"Mike put it up 2 please."

"You sure? You should try something simple first!"

"No I need to do it."

"Ok, if you feel you can do it." I was pissed off with myself, if I didn't do this now, I never would. I stood at the line and took a deep breath. I began to run. I slowly gathered speed. I reached the springboard. My two feet bounded off the board, I began the vault I should have done at the World Championships. I soon spotted the ground and straightened my body. My feet hit the ground, knees bent and straightened and I put my hands in the air. I did it! I ran over to Mike and hugged him! The small crowd were clapping me, I was chuffed!

"Knew you could do it! You actually did an extra twist, you got so much height!"

"We're back" I said to my knee as I rubbed the support I had on it. I'm a loony, what can I say! I practiced on all the apparatus to get myself back into it then hit the showers. I dressed and went to say goodbye to Mike. When I reached him I saw he was talking to the guy with the camara and Tony, the cute guy! I walked up to them and he introduced me to them.

"Cara, I work for Sky sports, I was wandering if I could ask you a couple of questions?"

"I guess so." He switched on the camera which he had on a stand.

"So Cara, I can see you have recovered from your knee injury, how has it been?"

"It's back to normal now, I had great physios and doctors, who made the recovery quite speedy, so I just have to be careful now." He went on to ask me questions about upcoming competitions and it was finished pretty quickly.

"Thank you so much Cara, that was great!"

"No problem!" The man gathered his stuff and I headed out of the arena, it was a nice day for a walk. I zipped up my jacket and began to walk when I heard someone calling me so I spun around to see Tony and Megan running towards me. I waited for them as they caught up.

"Hey!" I greeted them.

"Hey where you heading?"

"Home, it's just a couple of blocks away."

"Cool we'll walk you!"

"Am ok, do you live near here?"

"Well we live that way," he said as he gestured to our right, "but Megan here is a fan, so I thought I'd let her stalk you!"

"Hey, it was you that wanted to!" She protested, I laughed and his ears turned pink!

"Ok, you've caught me! So do you live in Sheffield or are you just here to train?

"Training trip, I'm on my halloween break from school so I'm living here for the week."

"You're in school? Where do you go?" Oh shit I'm a witch, can't see that going down too good!

"I'm in boarding school in Scotland, I just went back last year and I do most my training there. How about you?" please change subject!

"I'm in a nearby school." Thank Merlin for Megan who began discussing gymnastics and asking for advice, which kept me busy till we arrived home.

"Do ye want to come in?"

"I don't think we should, mummy will be worried!" Megan answered.

"Oh god ye should get home, sorry I kept you. I'm sure I'll see ye around the gym?"

"Ok bye Cara!" Megan sang at me, Tony stalled.

"Am, thanks for helping her, she is a big fan of yours. Am, I don't suppose you'd want to...am go somewhere sometime?" I giggled. "With me, I mean."

"I'd like that, why don't you call by here or the gym when you want?" He smiled his beautiful smile and agreed as Megan grabbed him and pulled him down the street. Hmm looks like I will have a bit of holiday romance, I thought, with a smile on my face as I shut the door behind me.


	11. Holiday Romance

**Chapter 11**

**Holiday Romance**

Caras POV

I was concentrating on beam today and it felt great to be back training. It was nearing lunch time and we were about to stop when Mike decided to inform me of something.

"You have an admirer!" Huh, I looked up at the stands and saw Tony sitting there, he waved and I returned it with a smile.

"How long has he been there?" I whispered.

"All morning!" I smiled to myself.

"So we finished ?" He had a glint of something in his eye.

"No, why don't you do a run of the sequence we talked about." He said with a wink.

"You're evil, you know that." He smirked. He had only asked me to do the most difficult routine I know, just because he knew I was being watched and he thought I might fall on my ass, well he's not that evil, but I could fall on my ass! I started the routine and glided through it effortlessly with a perfect dismount. Now to pretend that was nothing.

"So can I go eat now?" He laughed and let me go. I retreated to the changing room and put some clothes out. When I came out Tony was waiting for me.

"Hey, you looked really good today." I smirked. "On the beam I mean. The sequence." He stumbled, I laughed.

"I know what you mean, thanks." His ears were pink again.

"Well you looked good too." I laughed.

"Thanks!"

"You want to go grab some lunch?"

"Ya I'd love to, I've really worked up a hunger!" We walked out of the building and towards a little nearby cafe.

"So you come here often?" He questioned. Tee hee, that sound like a cheesey chat up line, he seems nervous, better not make fun of him!

"Not usually, but I've been here for competitons and training before. I usually train in Ireland or school or last summer I was in Florida."

"Florida, wow, what's that like?"

"Hot! I missed home though, and my friends."

"Friends from your boarding school?"

"Ya. So what do you recommend I eat?" Had to change that subject!

"Try the cajun chicken roll, it's really good."

"Ok, sounds good." We got our lunch and sat at a table near the window. Tony started telling me about his friends and some really funny stories and jokes. He had my laughing till my sides hurt. Then he nodded towards an old lady sitting near us, giving us a filthy look. I giggled and decided to really give her something to be appauled at! I stopped laughing and gave Tony a wink. I slowly slipped my shoe off and started stroking his leg making sure the old lady could see it. Tony looked surprised but soon coped on and started gazing into my eyes and stroking my face. The woman now began tutting at us. I then felt Tony's hand rubbing my leg. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips that was cut short when the woman stood up, making a fuss of picking her bags up, and stormed out of the cafe mumbling about teenagers. We both burst out laughing at the same time. When the laughter died down Tony reached for my hand.

"Cara, I really like you." Aw he's so sweet!

"I like you too." He grinned as he held my hand across the table. We got up and left the little corner cafe and walked back to the arena holding each others hands, it was loverly!

We soon arrived at the door. We stopped and looked at each other.

"So I might see you later?" He asked.

"Ya, here's my number, give me a ring." I entered my number in his phone, and stepped in for a kiss. His hands reached around my waist and mine went around his neck. He kissed me gently on the lips, I returned the kiss and slipped my tongue in his mouth. I could feel him smile as we continued kissing at the doorway. I soon pulled away slowly.

"Sorry, I gotta get back in there"

"Oh ya, forgot! I'll see you later then! Bye."

"Bye." I turned and went inside, leaving him standing at the door with a goofy smile on his face.

What a mad busy week, not only did I have extreme training, I also had a boyfriend! We had so much fun together, we went to the cinema, he showed me around, I met his friends and we used to sit in a nearby park and just snuggle and kiss.

"I'm going to miss you!" Tony and I were at the door to our apartment, my bags were packed and I was ready to go back to school.

"I'll miss you too, but we had fun while it lasted didn't we!"

"True, still I would rather you didn't have to go. But if your ever here again I want you to contact me."

"Of course I will." We kissed each other goodbye one more time and Tony headed off down the street. I returned to our living room.

"Now love, are you ready?" I nodded as my mother pulled me into a hug. I turned to my father and he engulfed me in a hug also. I then turned with my bags and stood in the fireplace.

"Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts!" I yelled and my body took off, flying past firelpaces making me close my eyes to stop the dizziness. Soon I began to slow down, slower and slower. I was grateful it slowed to such a pace as it allowed me to step out of the fireplace unharmed on two unsuspecting Weasley twins.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" I shouted in my best Mrs.Weasley impersonation. They jumped up off the couch looking guilty. I giggled.

"Cara, you scared the crap out of me!" Fred roared.

"And me!" I giggled again and soon they joined me.

"Hey what are you wearing?"

"Oh just a gym tracksuit. I just came from training."

"Oh you have a little suit thing on!"

"Ha, it's called a leothard, you asses!"

"Oh I'm sure Wood wouldn't mind what you call it! You should go show him!" I gave them a funny look, sometimes these twins are too weird!

"Whatever guys, I'm going for a shower."

"Ok well just send him up, when he comes down!" Strange. I headed up the stairs into my room where I found Jesse and Nicky sitting on their beds. They spotted me and ran towards me.

"Cara, your back, it's been so quiet here without you!" They both hugged me before we all sat down on the bed and I relived my week away as we all giggled together.

"So what did I miss here?" They both looked at each other and replied quickly."Nothing!"

"Ok guys, I'm heading for a shower!" I got up and walked into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

Narrators POV

As soon as Cara went into the bathroom, Nicky and Jesse began to whisper.

"Should we tell her?"

"I don't think so, you know Cara, if we told her she'd probably run in and smack him, or she just wouldn't believe us."

"Your right, she's just after Charlie and Tony, she wouldn't take it well, we'll tell her in a few weeks. Come on and tell the twins." They walked down to the common room where they found the twins sitting on the couch.

"Hello ladies!" Fred greeted.

"Hey guys, we were talking and we think it would be better if we didn't tell Cara about Woods feelings yet.".

"But they could get together then, we should tell her."

"Not now, it's not the right time, she had a boyfriend while she was away."

"Really, then I guess your right, we'll let nature work it's magic!"


	12. Captains Delight

**Disclaimer:  you know the drill, it ain't mine!**

**AN: Skipping to the summer before her seventh year.**

**Chapter 12**

**Captains Delight**

**Caras POV**

"Cara! Wake up, wake up!" I woke with a start to see my dad shaking me in my bed.

"Huh whats going on?" I asked completely confused. He started shaking a letter at me.

"So, my Hogwarts letter came, you woke me up for this?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, you are the new captain!"

"WHAT?" I jumped up on my bed forgetting all previous desires I had for sleep.

"You are the new captain!" I screamed and jumped at my dad and he swung me around before I ran around the house to wake everyone up! I had totally forgot that Charlie wouldn't be back!

"SHANE! I'M CAPTAIN!"

"Huh... Oh I knew you'd do it well done!" He said, somewhat groggily. After a while I had dressed breakfasted and flooed to the burrow. Mrs.Weasley was in the kitchen making breakfast when I skidded into her living room! I ran up to her and hugged her!

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm captain! Are the twins in bed!" I heard her reply 'yes dear' as I was halfway up the stairs! Tee hee she looked shocked!

"GRED, FORGE, wake up wake up wake up!" I shouted as I jumped to and from their beds!

"Hey what are you doing here?" George mumbled at me.

"Wow ye guys are so happy to see me!"

"What are you so happy about and hey what you doing up this early?" Fred inputed.

"You are looking at the Gryffindor quidditch captain!" They jumped up with me and we cheered aswell before I ran out of their room, downstairs to the living room.

"Congratulations dear, would you like to stay for breakfast?" Guess she heard me shout!

"No thanks, I'm still on my celebratory lap! See you in Diagon Alley though!" I kissed her on the cheek and flooed to Jesse's house. I found her screaming in her sitting room, I giggled.

"Shit Cara, you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" Cedric ran out from the kitchen in his boxers and a tshirt.

"What happened? Oh hi Jamie, you scare her ya?" He smiled at me.

"Yip, but I have a valid excuse! I'm captain!" I squealed at them.

"Come on we all new you'd do it!" Jesse said as if it was common sense.

"Congratulations Cara, you'll do a great job!"

"Thanks Cedric!" They squealed with me as I jumped up and down! Tee hee this is fun!

"Ok gotta fly, see you guys at Diagon Alley!" Oh my, couldn't keep my eyes off that sight! Ced looked hot! mwah ha ha, I have funny thoughts. Did not expect him to run out in his boxers! To Nicki's I floo!

"Nicky!" I jumped onto the couch where she was sitting watching cartoons in her pjs, she didn't even flinch when I arrived in the chimney!

"Hey girl, to what do I owe this early visit?"

"My dear, you owe it to the letter I got this morning saying that I am the new captain!"

"Oh my god! I knew you'd do it! Well done pet!" Aw shes such a mummy figure! I squealed and left her to the Lion King, I was headed to the Wood family mansion. I landed in their kitchen fireplace and before I knew it I was being attacked by Olivers older brothers!

"Cara, what a surprise!"

"Ya, you finally realise your undying love for me?" His youngest older brother questioned.

"Geez guys do you just wait by the fireplace allday?"

"Ya, just in the hope you might call by!"

"Actually we were just discussing quidditch whilst leaning against the fireplace, as you do!"

"Oh speaking of quidditch, guess who's the new captain!" I said beaming at all three of them!

"Hmm Snape?"

"No he's Slytherin, am I'd say Hagrid?"

"Oh shut up, it's me! Where's Ol?"

"Oh he's in bed having wet dreams about you!"

"Whatever guys!" I called behind me as I ran up the stairs, they are just a laugh a minute!

I knocked on the door to see a sleeping Ollie, aw he looks so cute, hmm he is topless, bad Cara, wonder if he has anything on, oh shut up James, you are a weirdo! What is with me checking guys out this morning! I sat on his bed and he stirred in his sleep.

"Hey Ol." I whispered. He stirred then opened one chocolatey eye.

"Jamie?"

"Morning!" He sat up and I had to peek at his gorgeous chest, all tanned and toned, grrr there I go again.

"So whats up?" I smiled at him and his morning confused face!

"I'm your new captain." I whispered. His eyes opened properly and he gave me a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around his naked torso and returned the hug. He pulled away quickly and did something completely unexpected.

**Please review!**


	13. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise**

**Chapter 13**

**Truth or Dare**

**Caras POV**

He caught my lips in a kiss, and I responded. His lips felt so good. Both our mouths widened and we licked each others tongues. I felt weak. He supported me with his hand around my waist. I couldn't feel my body anymore. It was the most passionate kiss I could ever imagine. He pulled away. No don't stop! I just stared at him. Wow I think I'm falling in love with Oliver Wood.

"Oh fuck Cara, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, think I'm still asleep here." I could feel my heart crack. A lump formed in my throat.

"I, I better go." I ran out of his room, straight to the fireplace, ignoring his brothers and flooed straight home.

**Olivers POV**

Fuck fuck fuck, what have I done! Your an idiot Wood, an idiot! I just kissed Cara Jameson! I have just single handedly ruined everything! The door opened and my brothers entered.

"Hey mate, what happened, Jamie just ran to the fireplace and left!" I just sat there with my head in my hands.

"What did you do? Tell her you liked her?" Paul questioned.

"Worse. I kissed her."

"Woh, well did she kiss you back?"

"Well yes, but I think I just caught her by surprise. I stopped when I realised what I did."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"No idea, I either talk to her and tell her how I feel, ignore her or just apologise."

"For what it's worth, I think you should tell her you like her." They left my room and I got out of bed feeling the cold on my body, I didn't even care! So I sat in my boxers with parchment and a quill. What to write?

_Cara_

_I know I owe you an explanation. I am in love with you. I've liked you since the first day I met you, then we became best friends and I grew to love you. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, the sound of your laughter, I love everything about you! I couldn't help myself earlier, before I knew it I had kissed you. I hope this doesn't ruin what we had._

_Love Oliver_

_Cara_

_I'm sorry_

_Oliver_

I sent the second draft, I'm chicken shit.

**Caras POV**

I was lying on my bed crying. How could he kiss me like that, then just brush it off. Did he really regret it. How come I didn't cop that I liked him before, maybe I was in denial. I feel so rejected, this just changes everything. How am I supposed to act around him now? I need to stay away from him. I heard a tapping at my window. I looked to see Olivers owl outside the window through my tearful eyes. Please, I just want to know, just an explanation. _I'm sorry_ that's all, I'm sorry, he kisses me like that, didn't he feel anything? What a bloody prick!

Two days later

Shane went to Diagon Alley for me, I couldn't face Ol. I was scared of what would happen. The girls came back to my house with Shane, I told them what happened. They told me he had always fancied me but then I told them how he regretted kissing me and they are all really mad at him now too. It was really nice having them around, they stayed over and we had a girly night, with lots of ice-cream! So I'm so ready to go back to school and I'm going to show that Wood what he has turned down, gonna hold my head high and move on from him.

I walked through the train looking for some familier faces when I met some of Cedrics friends who invited me to sit with them. Seems a good idea, plus I could avoid Oliver a little longer!

"Hey how about truth or dare!" Someone suggested, now this was what I needed, bit of fun!

"Ya come on guys, is everyone in?" They all agreed, so I started the game!

"Cedric, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you to streak as far as the end of the carriage and back!" Good one, now I get a good laugh and a bit of eye candy!

"Alright then!" Everyone laughed as he stripped to his boxers, then put his cloak on, dropped his boxers, went outside the door of the compartment, dropped the cloak and ran! I was crying because I was laughing so hard and I hadn't done that much laughing in a while! He got back to the compartment, covering himself in his cloak, and sat there laughing with the rest of us. Several heads had popped out of the compartments, Cedric quickly got dressed in time before people arrived in our compartment to see what was going on. The first to arrive was the twins.

"Hi guys!"

"Diggory, would you like to explain why we were subjected to you running down the hall stark naked?"Fred questioned.

"What, no idea what your talking about!" They gave us all strange looks and left. We burst out laughing!

"That was a good one!"

"Ok Darren truth or dare?" Cedric asked the tall dark haired guy in the corner.

"After that, I have to say truth!"

"Right mate, who do you fancy?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nicky Parker." He went red, that's so cute!

"Oh wow you like Nicky, can I try to set ye up?" Wow they'd be so cute together, wonder if Nicky likes him!

"You can try!"

"I'll get back to you on that one!"

The game continued and I had managed to avoid questioning, until now.

"So Jamie truth or dare?" Peter Jones asked. Ok so if I said truth I would have to admit I liked Oliver, what the hell it's all a bit of fun!

"Dare, but I'm not streaking!"

"Oh darn! Ok I dare you, to snog Diggory for at least 30 seconds!" Watch me go red! I looked at Cedric and he was just smiling, boys!

"Ok then!" I moved to sit beside Cedric. The guys began to cheer and chant at us, I laughed then our lips moved closer.

"Lets give them something to shout about!" he laughed and agreed, we may as well give them a show after all! He grabbed my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair once our lips met. Our tongues began a complete tonsil hockey match. The guys were cheering and laughing but we didn't give in. Ced pulled me onto his lap and we pretty much snogged the face off each other.

"30 seconds up!" Peter announced and we broke free, they all looked shocked, Ced and I just burst out laughing.

"Hey, ye planned that!" Darren realised. We just laughed and laughed the whole way to Hogwarts, these guys are the best way to forget about Wood, damn just reminded myself of him!

**Olivers POV**

None of the girls had come near us so I told the twins what had happened. I finally gave in to their nagging and agreed to tell Jamie how I really feel about her. I made my way to the Hufflepuff compartment, and looked in the window. I saw her. She was sitting on Diggorys knee snogging him, then they pulled apart and began to laugh. I felt sick in the bottom of my stomache, or was it my heart. How did I not know she was with Diggory, I'm an idiot! I turned and walked back to the guys, I had blown everything in the space of a week.

**Review please.**


	14. Connections

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise**

**Chapter 14**

**Connections**

**Caras POV**

We soon arrived at Hogwarts and made our way up to the Great Hall for the feast. I left the Hufflepuffs and joined my girlfriends at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you so happy for?" Nicky asked.

"I was just wondering what you thought of a certain Hufflepuff called Darren?" She shot me a bewildered look.

"What, he's cute, don't tell me your going out with him! I'm so jealous!"

"Jeez not so loud! I'm not going out with him, you are!" Giggle giggle. I caught Darrens eye and winked at him, she likes him! I love being a matchmaker, pity I couldn't work miracles with Wood.

"WHAT?" Now they are both looking at me confused!

"I said you are going out with him because you like him and he likes you and I'm setting ye up!" I love that smile on her face, see I'm making the world happy!

"Are you serious?"

"Yip, do you agree then?" She nodded. "Right so, back in a minute!" I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and squeezed myself between Cedric and Darren.

"Hey guys, Darren you are officially going out with Nicki Parker, meet me after dinner and I will officially introduce ye!"

"But I already know her!"

"Officially, as a couple!" I tossed both their hair and went back to my seat. Aw they both look so happy, damn it they're just staring at each other!

"Hey break it up and eat!"

**Olivers POV**

I watched her walk to the castle with him. They were all laughing, I felt a fire burning in my stomache. When she finally joined our table, they kept glancing at each other, then I heard it, 'What, he's cute, don't tell me your going out with him! I'm so jealous." It was Nicki, guess she just told them she's with Diggory. Great, she just winked over at the Hufflepuff table, man I have it bad. She looks happy, I should give her a break, it's my fault I bloody jumped her!

"Ol mate, you ok, you don't look too good." I grunted at the twins and they got the message when they watched my eyes follow hers to the Hufflepuff table. She sat beside him for a minute then ruffled his hair. Man I'm depressing myself, snap out of it Ol!

One week later

"I know you've all been waiting for this announcement so I'll call out this years line up for the quidditch team. Keeper-Wood" said bitterly with a glare, damn he looks cute.

"Chasers-Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet" the crowd gasped,

"What about you?" Fred shouted. I ignored him and continued.

"Seeker-me, Beaters- Gred and Forge Weasley!" Everyone cheered.

"I know it's an abrupt change but the three girls were brilliant together and I didn't want to split them up and we hadn't any seeker, and I used to play there so that's the line up!"

"Don't worry Cara, we think you're a smashing seeker!" George shouted through his victory lap of the common room!

I went to bed early that night. After a couple of hours tossing and turning, I decided to go down to the common room. I crept across the dorm and headed to the stairs in my skimpy top and baggy pj bottoms. Oh great! Of all people to be down here, Oliver Wood was sitting on the couch. Oh what the fuck, I am far too tired too care right now! So I walked down and plonked beside him.

"Spray cream?" I questioned noticing he had a can of that muggle spray cream.

"Ya want a shot?"

"Ya." he squirted some cream into my mouth, hmm that's good. God we both look depressed.

"Make it a double." He squirted some more in, I swallowed and opened my mouth again. He squirted more in but didn't stop! Instead he put it all over my face!

"Hey!" I turned it on him and soon we had cream everywhere and were wrestling each other for control of the can!

"That's what you get for going out with that prick Diggory." He snapped in the midst of our wrestling. I stopped.

"Excuse me!" I said angrily. We were both standing in the common room covered in cream, really angry with each other.

"Nothing."

"No you said I'm going out with Diggory!"

"Well you are, I saw ye on the train, and in the hall..."

"Wait a minute, why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Are you kidding me?"

"No Oliver I'm not kidding, we kissed, then you regretted it and started acting like a bloody jerk! So why the hell do you think you have a right to be pissed off even if I was going out with Cedric!" I shouted at him.

"Because I bloody love you. Alright I said it, I kissed you because I couldn't help it. I acted like a jerk because I thought I'd ruined everything, and you ran off when I pulled away!" What. He loves me. I can't move. Did he really just say that? I just stood there dumb.

"But it doesn't matter you're with him, now, I blew it!" He ran a furious hand through his hair.

"Ol, I ran because you basically told me that the kiss meant nothing, and I am not going out with Diggory!" My voice had softened .

"But I saw you."

"You saw wrong, we were dared to snog, that was it, were just friends, that's all we'll ever be. Ol when you kissed me, I realised that I love you too, I just didn't know it before."

"You... Really!

"Ya." He moved towards me. His hand cupped my face and he kissed me gently on the lips. My lips returned the kiss with all the passion that had been in our first and more. Our tongues connected and my knees went weak. He supported me with his strong arms as we both stood in the common room, covered in cream, kissing like there was no tomorrow!


	15. Of Boyfriends and Pranksters

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**AN: Thank you so much for reviews, they really help!**

**Chapter 15**

**Of Boyfriends and Pranksters**

We broke apart slowly and stood with our arms around each other.

"Wow." He smiled his charming smile at me, I returned it. He removed a hand from my waist and began removing some cream from my hair. I watched his face which had a caring look on it as he stroked my hair. I then pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you!" I whispered in his ear.

"Me too, sorry for being an ass, I should have just talked to you in the first place. You know I've fancied you since the first day we met in Diagon Alley." I laughed.

"Really? Jeez you know how to hide things Wood!"

"Nah you were just too dumb to notice, everyone else did, well they did after Halloween anyway, we played truth and dare and I told them!" He said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Hey, shut-up! You know that makes you reeeeaally dumb because I'm doing better than you in all our classes!"

"I never denied it! Was pretty dumb not to make a move before!" I smiled at him, he was being so cute, with that look on his face, he has such gorgeous eyes. I could stay like this all night, That wouldn't be too clever though!

"I better go shower and head back to bed." Was that a look of disappointment! Tee hee!

"Oh ya, I guess it's pretty late." We kissed gently on the lips while he held both my hands.

"Good night Ol." I turned and made my way up the stairs, when I reached the top of the stairs I glanced back at Oliver. He was still in the same spot, with a smile on his face, watching me, I smiled back at him and made my way to the showers. I washed all the cream off of me whilst thinking of Oliver with a smile on my face. I made my way back to bed and slept like a baby.

**Narrators POV**

The sun rose the next morning and peered into the Gryffindor girls dormitory awakening Cara from her slumber. She slowly rose out her four poster bed and pulled on her quidditch gear with a smile on her face. She made her way to the dorm that contained her three chasers and woke them up gently for the first team practice. Then she reached the boys dormitories and decided to wake up the twins first.

"Fred wake up, quidditch practice is in ten minutes." She gently shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. She moved closer to him when all of a sudden he jumped and screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the screams woke the rest of the dorm up.

"Fred you bloody prat, you were awake the whole time, you scared the crap out of me!" He just lay there laughing!

"Sorry couldn't resist!" They all laughed together at Fred's trick, then George remarked,

"Hey, you look happy!"

"Of course I look happy, I'm laughing!" Cara replied.

"No I mean, you haven't laughed much lately!"

"Ya I know, I slept well last night, that's all!" They boys glanced questioning looks at each other, but let it pass.

"Right I'm sorry to say I must love ye and leave ye, a keeper needs to be woken!" With that she walked out. The twins looked at each other.

"Did she just say..."

"She did, they must have made up..."

"But when she went to bed they weren't talking."

"Maybe she did just have a very good sleep then, twould explain it!"

"Ya I guess."

**Caras POV**

I made my way to Olivers dorm. I crept over to his bed and hopped up beside him. His blankets were pushed down so I could see the top of his boxers. I stroked my finger down his chest, he still didn't wake up. Oh he looks so fine, his hair is all messy and his body is all toned and tanned. I decided there was only one thing for it! I leant over him and placed a kiss on his lips. He stirred.

"Cara, boot, efull." He mumbled in his sleep. I could barely contain my laughter. Guess I 'll have to do this properly then. I place a leg each side of his waist and leaned forward. I kissed his lips as his eyes fluttered open. He looked a bit shocked, I smiled.

"Morning sunshine!" He was looking at me funny now.

"Wait, your talking to me!" Now I'm confused.

"Huh? Course I am!" I answered still sitting on him. He glanced at his clock, where he spotted some spray cream from last night.

"Hey, it wasn't a dream was it!" I giggled.

"You always this slow in the morning Wood?"

"Only when I wake up to see a beautiful blonde sitting on me and kissing me!" He sat up so we were face to face and we kissed gently. His placed a hand around my waist and the other on my face and pulled me so I was lying on top of him, we kissed until I broke away.

"Ew morning breath, go wash and practice begins in five minutes!" I jumped off him, leaving him smiling and shaking his head after me. Life is good, nah, life is great! I walked down to the common room to see the rest of the team there already waiting.

"Hmm, only leaving Woods room now!" George said with a knowing look.

"Ya he's a heavy sleeper, took a lot of work to wake him!"

"Bet it did, tell me was it a striptease or a kiss that did it in the end?" Fred joined in with his twin. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Kiss." I blushed and sat between the two of them.

"What!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"So you two finally got together?" Fred questioned.

"Kinda."

"When?"

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs, where I met Oliver."

"Aw that's so cute, I knew you guys were meant to be together, it was always so obvious!" Angelina said from the other side of Fred.

"Hey we only kissed, were not an item or anything, yet!"

"Yet!" They all said together, making me laugh.

"You will be, Ols liked you forever, he won't let you get away again!" Katie said, making me smile.

"Hey guys he's coming, pretend we know nothing!" Fred said. He's up to something.

"Good morning Mr.Wood, sleep well old chap!" The twins jumped up and went to either side of him.

"You seem very happy this fine morning!" George remarked.

"Indeed brother, I have noticed he has been smiling since he got down here!"

"You know that reminds me of a certain other person who seems very happy this morning, but that's only because she agreed to be my girlfriend just a minute ago!" Now I'm confused. George left Olivers side and sat beside me putting an arm around me and kissing my cheek. Olivers face fell, his fists clenched. I'm so gonna laugh, the look on his face!

"Alright there Ollikins?" Fred began waving his hand in front of Olivers face. I burst out laughing!

"I'm sorry, couldn't hold it!" I managed through my laughter!

"Now Ol, I believe you have learned your lesson. You should have asked her to be your girlfriend before she saw someone as stunningly handsome as myself!" George remarked.

"Or myself, as it is common knowledge that I am the good looking one!" Fred said proudly as he stroked his own face in a dreamy way.

"Sorry to disapoint you brother dearest, but they only tell you that because they feel sorry for you, I, however am really the better looking twin!" The whole room was in hysterics. Ol came and sat next to me.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He said quietly as the twins finished their pantomine and took bows.

"Yes, of course!" He put his arm around me and I smiled.

"Awwww!" All the girls squealed as the twins clapped. I laughed and got off the couch.

"Come on then, practice should have started five minutes ago!"

"It would have if our captain wasn't up in our keepers dorm, 'waking him up'!" George said loudly.

"Do you want laps?"

"Me, I didn't say a thing!" He put on the innocent face, I just laughed and continued to walk to the quidditch pitch, holding hands with my keeper.

**AN:** Review Please


	16. Heaven

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognise.

**Chapter 16**

**Heaven**

Oliver's POV

Today is the 5th of December, Jamie's birthday. We have been going out for nearly three months, and it's been great, the best three months of my life. Gryffindor is the best team in the school, by the looks of it we are going to win the cup as we are a few hundred points ahead of everyone else after only two matches! Cara's a really good seeker, caught the snitch spectacularly both times! We have gotten really close and tonight, well we're going to get closer. I know people expected us to do it sooner but, we're in no rush, even though it was a bit hard not to at times, but it's definately good that we waited for a special time. I have to admit I'm a bit nervous, I'm a virgin, I just hope I don't suck for her! I love her so much!

Cara's POV

"Wake Up! Happy Birthday!" I awoke to find Nicky and Jesse jumping on my bed!

"I'm up, hurrah, my birthday!" I joined them jumping on my bed, then the twins entered.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted together and began jumping on Jessies bed! They were soon followed by Alicia, Angelina and Katie, who bounced on Nicky's bed! We were all laughing when Oliver arrived. I jumped off my bed and into his arms.

"Morning!" I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Happy Birthday baby!"

"Thank you! You wanna bounce?"

"No, what's with that?"

"Dunno, it was fun!" Nicky plonked on my bed, soon followed by Jesse.

"Woh, I'm beat!" Nicky panthed. We all sat on the beds, present time!

"James, this is from myself and Fredric, enjoy!" I opened up the box that George handed me, inside were every invention of theirs from Canary Creams to Sick Pills.

"Wow thanks guys, I feel priviledged!"

"You should, some of those are the latest, never seen before, best ever inventions!" George said with lots of dramatic arm movements.

"Here Cara, these are from us girls, happy birthday!" Alicia, Ang and Katie handed me a box and gave me three big hugs. Inside were some fluffy handcuffs, a whip, some devil horns, a playboy bunny outfit, sweets and a framed picture of the whole quidditch team after winning the last game. I bust with laughter! The girls were crying with laughter already!

"You guys are just mad, thanks!" I laughed at them as I put on the devil horns.

"Here, this is from me and Jess." Nicki handed me a bag, I peered in and saw clothes. I squealed!

"Clothes! Hurrah, thanks guys!" There was a blue halter neck, a black fairy skirt, a yellow surf tee and low cut dark blue jeans!

"Wow, thank you, thank you!" I pulled them both into a hug. I heard a tapping at my window and looked up to see my family owl carrying a large package. I let him in and gave him a few treats before he took off out the window again. I opened the package to find a grey Puddlemere hoodie, a yellow leothard, magically enhanced cds, sweets, a pair of yellow and blue trainers and a birthday card from all my family. There was another small package inside with a post it stuck to it.

_Cara, Tony dropped this by and asked us to forward it to you. Happy Birthday love. Mam xxx_

Inside was a Sheffield United hat, I laughed remembering the football team Tony supported. There was a letter in there as well.

_Cara_

_Happy birthday. I hope you'll wear this hat proudly, maybe I'll convert you from Liverpool! Don't understand why you support them, Sheffield are still the best team ever. Anyway, hope you haven't already forgotten me, I'm still with Mel, the girl I introduced you to during the summer. Call me if your in Sheffield over the Christmas,Happy birthday!_

_Tony_

I giggled and looked up. Tee hee, I think Ol is jealous!

"He has a girlfriend Ol, were just friends!" I laughed at him.

"Ya I know. Here's my gift. Happy birthday love!" He gave me a kiss and handed me a small box. I opened it up to see a beautiful necklace. It was silver with a small heart shaped locket. There was an engraving on the front of a gymnast and a snitch was on the back.

"Wow it's beautiful Ol thanks so much!" I kissed him again and turned my attention back to the locket. I opened it and inside were pictures of me and Ol, one from first year of us playing in the snow, and one from a few weeks ago, kissing and laughing with our arms around each other. I was speechless, I threw my arms around him and kissed him again.

"We will just leave you alone then!" Nicki hinted to the rest of them.

"No it's ok, lets go to breakfast!" I suggested before having a shower and putting on my new yellow tee, Puddlemere hoodie, yellow runners and jeans, hee hee I love them! I left my hair down and joined the others in the common room. Us girls skipped all the way to the hall with the boys running after us. Heads turned as we entered to see who the hell was so awake at this time of the morning. We all took our seats at the gryffindor table and I piled my plate with pancakes, yum.

"Hey Cara, happy birthday, I made you a little something." I looked up and saw Cedric standing behind Alicia with a pancake hovering beside him charmed to spell out 'happy birthday'. I started laughing as he laid it to rest on my plate.

"Thanks Cedric!" He went back to the Hufflepuff table but Darren stayed behind and positioned himself beside Nicki, they're so cute!

We hung out in the common room for most of the day and played some quidditch before dinner. Everyone lazed about in the common room for a while before people gradually retreated to bed. Oliver and I sat in each others arms infront of the dying fire.

"You coming upstairs then?" Oliver smiled at me. Since Percy is head boy this year, Ol has his own room too, which is handy for us!

"Ya." I got up, pulled him off the couch and led him up the stairs.

Olivers POV

" I love you so much Jamie." We started kissing and I lowered her onto my bed.

"I love you too." My lips met her soft lips again. Our tongues met and I explored her mouth like an unknown paradise. Her hands left my neck and found their way to my waist where she pulled at my shirt. I pulled it off and she took off her top. The feel of my skin against hers sent shivers all over my body. Her hands felt my torso as we kissed passionately on my bed. I moved my attention to her neck where I kissed and licked moving down to her breasts. My hands roamed all over her body, her smooth skin driving me wild. She reached for my belt buckle and undid my jeans which I pulled off. I kissed her toned stomache as I undid her jeans. Slowly I drew them off her revealing black lacey underwear and the best pair of legs I have ever seen. I moved back up her body, kissing her slowly until her hand drew my chin level with hers. I gazed into the beautiful eyes that I love so much, she smiled at me with her luscious lips. We removed the rest of our clothing and pulled the covers over us. I wanted to feel closer to her than ever before. My insides were fluttering with the love that was pumping from my heart. How can one girl have such an effect on me.

Caras POV

I awoke the next morning in Olivers arms, the sun was beaming in through the slit in the curtains. I smiled to myself at the memory of last night, it was magic. I don't know how I can love someone so much, I feel like I could just bust with love. He felt me move and his soft lips kissed my neck.

"Morning baby!" I turned and smiled at him.

"Morning!" We smiled at each other. I felt so comfortable lying next to him, taking everything in. I'm so lucky. We lay like that until I suggested we head down to breakfast before the others get up. I got dressed and snuck back to my room and into the showers. The girls were still asleep when I came out of the bathroom, so I quietly went down to the common room where I saw Oliver waiting for me.

"Hey babe, ready?" He questioned as he took my hand.

"Yip, all clean!" Geez, I've nver felt so close to anyone in my life!

We walked down to the almost empty great hall in each others arms, feeling completely in love, happy and content.

**AN: Thanks a million, billion, zillion for the reviews, I need them! After this chapter I have to start writing again as I've had this much written for ages! There's some drama coming up, so stay tuned!**


	17. Slytherin versus Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cara and the plot!

**Chapter 17**

**Slytherin versus Gryffindor**

Third match of the season and we're playing Slytherin. I have to say I was worried. Flint is captain and he'll be out to injure my players, so it is definitely possible that I will be spending the evening checking frantically on some injured player in the hospital wing. In the end though, it is just making us more determined to win! I was awake bright and early pondering over the fate of my players and thinking through tactics. After a while, I forced myself out of bed and got myself dressed before heading to wake up the team for breakfast. First I charmed a jug of water to spill over Fred and George before legging it out of the room with them on my heels. I lost them when I went to wake up the girls, in a nicer way!

"ANGELINA, ALICIA, KATIE, GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF BED BEFORE I DRAG THEM OUT!" That was met by groans and some slow stumbling out of beds. Now for my favourite wake up call, Mr Oliver Wood. I crept quietly into his room and stepped inside his curtains. His half naked body was lying in a slumber, hmmm nice! I lay my body down on top of his, facing the roof.

"Mmm, Cara what you at, get off." Tee hee hee.

"Nah, gotta wake you up."

"I am awake!"

"No your not, your falling asleep again." This woke him up slightly more.

"Hmm, ya you're right, well then, now I can do this." He put his arms around me and started kissing my neck. Wow that feels good, but no we have a match to play. I turned around to face him.

"Ah, that's better." He smirked at me and started kissing me again. I smiled but then remembered we have a match to play.

"Oliver, slytherin, up!" I jumped off him and left his dorm, leaving him slightly confused. Finally everyone gathered and headed to the Great Hall together while listening to my ranting about Slytherins weaknesses.

We made our way through the tunnel, Slytherin were already on the pitch. I swung my leg over my broom, kicked hard off the ground and led my team into the air as Lee Jordon commentated.

"AAAAaaannnnnd here comes GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRYYYFFFINNDOOOOOR, led by the one and only, the fantastic CARA JAMESON. Cara is followed by OLIVER WOOD, FRED WEASLEY, GEORGE WEASLEY, ANGELINA JOHNSON, ALICIA SPINNET AAAAANNNNDD KATIE BELL. Young team this year but they haven't lost a match yet!" The crowd were screaming and chanting, "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" My adrenaline was just gone through the roof. My heart was racing as Madame Hooch stepped out onto the pitch and I flew towards her, glaring at Flint as he did the same.

"Now captains I want a good clean game from both teams." She said while glaring at Flint. We shook hands spitefully and flew back to our positions. The balls were released and players began zooming all over the pitch as I flew above looking for the snitch. We were soon sixty points up and Flint decided to employ his usual tactics. It was Alicia that got a hit from him first, earning a penalty for us that she scored without a problem. After another while there was still no sight of the snitch and it was apparent that Flint was picking on Oliver. He had already flung a bat and a few bludgers at him, poor Ol. Flint obviously hadn't forgotten their little run in. He's a stupid idiot though because he was just handing penalties to us, which of course we didn't miss! We were still only one hundred and forty points up, if they caught the snitch they would win, so I kept my eyes peeled and tried to lose the Slytherin seeker. Suddenly I spotted something glimmer in the sunlight near Olivers goal. I zoomed towards it, without the other seeker even noticing. Everything else around me faded out. I couldn't hear the crowd anymore; it was just the snitch and I. I urged my broom on and soon I was within arms reach of it. My heart was pumping like mad, the ultimate adrenaline rush.

Suddenly I felt a hard thump at my side, then a sharp pain in my knee. I lost focus on the snitch and lost balance. All I heard before I fell was, "Knew I'd get you back one day, bitch." and "NNOooooooo!" THUD!

A/N: Sorry, so short, but it's all for the effect! I'm also sorry for the delay, I'm not feeling very motivated with this lately but I'm going to finish it, so I'm going to write more now.


	18. The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise, just Cara and the storyline!   
The Hospital Wing Chapter 18 Oliver's POV 

Ouch! That bloody idiot, Flint, just got me in the arm with a ruddy bludger. If he had any real talent he'd play the game rather than just injuring the other team. Oh merlin, the snitch just flew across my face, where's Cara. Well no surprise, she's on its tail. God, she looks hot chasing snitches! Oh shit here comes Flint with the quaffle. Wait a minute, he's not coming towards me, he's…

"NOOoooooo!" He just flew straight into Cara. I urged my broom towards her. I'd never make it in time. 'Thud!' Too late.

I landed and ran towards her body. She lay motionless on the ground as I threw myself beside her on the ground, just praying, praying she was alive. I felt the presence of other people arriving. Madame Pomfrey was at her other side, she looked up at me after quickly examining Cara.

"She's alive." A huge relief lifted off my heart but I knew I could still loose her. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher. I walked silently beside her towards the hospital wing holding her limp hand, the rest of the team behind me. My heart was beating at least three times as fast as usual and I knew if I let one of my tears fall, I wouldn't be able to stop. I must be strong, strong for Jamie.

I sat in a chair beside her bed still in my quidditch gear. Madame Pomfrey was brewing up a potion and people had been coming and going all day. Jesse and Nicki were sitting on the other side, tears rushing down their faces. Nobody said a thing, we all just sat and waited in the hope that she would wake.

Narrators POV 

The sky visible through the large hospital wing windows was a dark blueberry colour when Madame Pomfrey returned to the Cara's bedside. In doing so, five young people stirred from their sleep and watched on as a thick carrot coloured potion was poured into the young girls mouth. Several minutes passed and hope was soon disappearing from the cold room. All of a sudden a birds song could be heard from somewhere outside. All heads were turned looking out the window when a slight noise was heard coming from the old iron framed bed in the corner of the hospital wing. All eyes watched as a hand moved around the bedclothes as if looking for something. Oliver reached for her hand and held it securely, a couple of tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. He watched her feverishly as her head began to stir. Her beautiful face twitched slightly in pain and tears fell down her temples.

"Wake up, wake up baby." Oliver whispered in her ear as he wiped away the silent tears. Some time elapsed and her body was now moving around frequently in her bed, making more tears of pain roll down her already tear streaked face. Slowly but surely Cara Jameson's eyelids flickered open revealing her dazzling blue eyes, which managed to express love, pain, worry and horror all in one moment shared between those and the chocolate coloured ones of her boyfriends.

Madame Pomfrey shooed the twins, Nicki, Jesse and Oliver out of the hospital wing and went to talk to her patient.

"Now dear, do get some sleep." She said gently as she fixed Cara's bedclothes. She was however interrupted by a shaky voice.

"It's my n-n-knee again isn't it?"

Madame Pomfrey looked up at the young girl with worry.

"We can discuss your injuries in the morning Ms. Jameson."

"I know it's bad, I-I can f-feel it. This is the end of sports for me isn't it?" The gentle healer sat on the edge of the bed and nodded sorrowfully at the girl lying in the bed, unable to look her in the eye. She expected tears, but none came. Instead Cara rolled onto her side and lay motionless.

"We'll talk in the morning dear, get some sleep." She turned the lights off and left Cara alone in the hospital wing to cry herself to sleep.


	19. Healing

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 19**

**Healing**

Cara's POV 

The white ceiling above my hospital bed came slowly into focus as I woke the next morning with the sun shining in on me. I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall and in doing so, all my nerves kicked into action. I felt the most horrible feeling in my knee, like as if it was about to burst through my skin and as I tried to straighten it, I realised it was in fact already straight. It was then I realised yesterday was no dream. The fact that I may no longer ride a broomstick or … God I even find it difficult to say, like I can't get the words out, well you know, put a leotard on again. As those words were spoken by my mind, I felt like a balloon had just entered my throat and someone just kept blowing it up until finally the tears came flowing down my face. I would never hop up on a beam, bounce on a trampoline, swing off the bars, or even do a god damn handstand. Quidditch is gone too, the pride of leading my team to victory, or hell even leading them into a complete trashing, all gone. I looked up when I heard Madame Pomfrey come in and saw her blurry outline against the light of the window. Wiping my eyes, I tried to sit up but soon stopped when I felt pain rush through every part of my body.

"Oh dear, let my help you." She rushed over and helped me hoist myself up on the bed.

"Am, do you think that, that I could see it? I looked up at the kindly woman and she nodded.

"If your sure." I gave her a small sad smile and she pulled back my covers slowly. First I looked at my waist and slowly my eyes travelled downwards. Slowly I saw that my skin was a tinged with yellow, then purple. My kneecap looked like something was underneath it, holding it up at an odd angle. I studied the strange sight that was my right knee for a few minutes before looking up at the healer hopefully.

"Couldn't you, am could you not just fix it like, like before?" I received a look of complete pity and knew the answer before she parted her lips.

"Cara, I'm sorry to say, this injury is a lot worse than your last. The potion would do nothing but mend your bones the way they are now."

"Ok, so what will happen now?" I asked as the lump in my throat appeared again.

"Well, a team of five healers will be arriving from St. Mungos shortly and a series of spells will be performed by them and I at the same time. This should put your bones back into place but as I said last night, you won't be able to use your knee for much more than walking." Once again, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, but, am I don't feel up to any visitors today."

"Of course dear, now I know it's hard, but try to clear your head and concentrate on healing your bones.

It was two o'clock when a loud knock was heard in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey unlocked the door and an old matron-like woman entered wearing St.Mungo's robes. Behind her came a young woman with black hair and glasses. Next was a middle age, short, balding man followed by two more men, one of which was young with dark skin and hair which just reached his jaw line, the other a grey-haired older man with a clipboard. They small group were moving towards my bed when another man entered, Albus Dumbledore. His presence calmed me and made me feel less anxious.

"So sorry to disturb, but I thought I might lend a hand, if that's ok." The group gestured for him to join them around my bed as they all inspected my knee, talking mumble jumble to each other and ignoring the fact that the bits of knee they were all poking at was actually attached to someone. I watched them all intently as they drew out their wands and pointed to my knee, their lips began moving slowly and I felt my knee going kind of numb. I looked at Dumbledore's hand tighten around his wand and his lips began to move very quickly. My eyes dashed around to the other healers and they were doing the same. I guess I should be doing something to help, so I looked at my knee and began concentrating on healing it. After a couple of minutes I saw something move in my knee. My bones were slowly but surely moving back into place. I kept concentrating and my head began to throb but I didn't dare stop. The group that surrounded me all raised their wand free hand and slowly they lowered them until they rested on my knee. I could feel my knee again, it was getting hot, my body began to sweat and then it all stopped. I looked up again to see all the healers making their way out of the room. Dumbledore remained at my bedside, I looked into his old blue eyes and he smiled at me.

"Ms. Jameson, I believe that operation was a success. Do try to stand please." He said calmly.

"Are you sure, could I?"

"Well there is only one way to find out." I nodded and sat up in my bed. I moved my legs off the bed and let my feet touch the cold floor. I stood up slowly, still holding onto the bed and putting all my weight on my left leg. I gradually let my weight fall evenly between my two legs, until soon I could finally let my hands leave the safety that was my bed, and there I was, standing up. Madame Pomfrey came towards us with a pair of crutches, she handed them to me and I managed to hobble a bit around the room. Dumbledore beamed at me then turned to leave.

"Oh before I leave you, Cara it doesn't' do to lock people out of your life at difficult times. I believe Mr.Wood is sitting in the corridor and I've already had a few complaints from teachers as he has been missing class." I gave him a weak smile and nod before he left. I was at the window in my vest top and pyjama shorts when he entered. He ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, I had no idea how much I had needed that. I held onto him and cried.

"Cara, I was so scared I'd loose you, I love you so much." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I pulled my head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Jamie, don't cry, you'll be better in no time, look your already walking!" I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I just held back more tears and smiled weakly at him.


	20. Getting Away

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognise from Jk's world.

_AN: Thank you for reading my story, I'm trying my best so I hope you like it. If some stuff is wrong or I made any mistakes, I'm truly sorry. It's because I get carried away with the story and my own little imagination. So I hope you can all get past any problems you see, and let me know what they are and what you think please!_

**Chapter 20**

**Getting Away**

One week has passed since I left the hospital wing and things just aren't right. My parents visited me for an afternoon, which I spent mostly in their arms, crying. Quidditch practice hasn't taken place since the match, I don't think anyone has the heart to mention it to me, and that killed me. Everyone around me looked at me with pity and treated me like some sort of helpless fool. Well even I was one of those people, I'm not myself at all lately, like a dementer sucked out half my soul. I mean, who am I now, I was the gymnast, the quidditch player but who is the girl beneath all that, I just don't know. It's times like these I really appreciate the Weasley twins. They actually made fun of me by hopping on one leg alongside me for a whole day, others thought it was mean, but I loved it. They made me feel like I wasn't any different, that my injury wasn't serious enough to stop them making fun of me, and of course they made me laugh when they tripped over each other and landed on there arses. Oliver was great, so loving and caring towards me, but today I was trying to avoid him, I knew what I had to do.

The next morning I recieved a letter from my parents.

_Cara_

_I understand how your feeling, and I happen to agree with you. I arranged with Molly for you to go stay with her and Arthur. We will be able to come there on Saturday and see you. I wish I could collect you myself and take you home, but you know I can't get away from the office, and I don't want you alone. You know as well as I do, Molly will take more than good care of you. Dumbledore has arranged for you to floo from his office at eleven o'clock today. I'll see you Saturday, owl me if you need anything. Love you so much, as does your father. Take care of yourself, and remember everything will work out fine in the end._

_Love mum_

Great this would make things easier. So I told Oliver to go to class without me, that I had to meet McGonagle. With a bit of persuasion and a kiss, he left. I hobbled all the way to her office and knocked on the large, heavy, wooden door. "Come in."

I opened the door and entered.

"Ah, Ms.Jameson, I fear I know what this visit is about, take a seat." I sat in front of her desk and looked at my feet.

"Professor, I'm quitting as captain, and I'd like to recommend Oliver Wood for the position." I got it all out in one breath and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Cara, you know I would like it if you could remain as a non playing captain, or even a manager or coach. Would you not consider that option, we wouldn't like a great quidditch mind to go to waste."

"Maybe in the future, but I really couldn't face it right now professor. I'm leaving today for a while, and I hoped you could tell my housemates that I'm gone and perhaps tell Oliver, if you decide to give him the position. Sorry professor I must go." I looked her in the eye for the first time and saw they were full of concern.

"Thank you." With that I hobbled out of her office and went to grab some of my belongings.

Glad all the students were in class, I made it to Dumbledores office with a small bag on my back, ready to leave. He was standing at the entrance when I arrived.

"Good morning Ms.Jameson, you have everything I trust?"

"Yes sir." He nodded and spoke the password to his office.

"Chocolate frogs." The statue sprung to life and we made her way up the stairs to his large rounded office. It was already eleven o'clock so I stood up to the fireplace, ready to go. Dumbledore placed a temporary charm on my leg to protect it and with that I took some floo powder, said goodbye and left for the burrow in a whiz of flames.

I landed in the Weasley living room and got an immediate smell of baking bread. I then saw Mrs.Weasley rushing towards me and shaking all the dust off of me.

"Oh Cara, you gave us some fright, you could have died! How are you dear?" I just had to look at her large caring eyes and I burst into tears. She threw her arms around me and soothed me like I was a baby.

"Come on in to the kitchen, I'll make you a cup of tea and you'll tell me everything, get it off your chest." I nodded and she helped me into the unusually quiet kitchen. Soon enough I was drinking a really good cup of tea and spilling my whole heart out to my godmother. She listened intently without saying a word, I just talked about everything I had built up inside for the last while and slowly I felt my heart lighten a bit. When I ran out of things to say I just dropped my head onto the kitchen table and let out a deep breath that felt like it had been in there for quite a while.

"Ok dear, I think you got it all up, I'll talk to you later but right now I want you to go up to bed, I have Percy's room made up for you." I nodded and headed up the stairs. I changed into my pyjamas and was surprised that I fell fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and slept for the whole day until I heard a gentle knock at the door. I grumbled and saw Mrs.Weasley's head pop in the door announcing dinner. I followed her downstairs in my pyjamas and as soon as I reached the kitchen I could smell what could only be Molly Weasleys cooking, needless to say, hunger struck right about then. Mr.Weasley soon arrived and greeted me with a hug and a talk on muggle calculators. He really is just like the twins, he soon had me laughing and forgetting all about my knee. After dinner, I could barely move, I guess I hadn't really eaten properly lately and it took a good Weasley meal to get my taste buds going again. Mr.Weasley went into the living room to read the Daily Prophet after the meal and Mrs. Weasley and I stayed in the kitchen.

"So Cara, while your here, I want you to relax and get yourself better, don't worry about anyone else, not even Oliver. I sent Errol to the twins earlier with a letter for all your friends explaining everything and that they weren't to write to you unless you wrote first which I don't advise. You need some 'you' time girly."

"Oh Oliver will be worried."

"He will, but he understands you need this. He can look after himself, don't worry about him, the twins are under strict instruction to keep an eye on him." I smiled gratefully at her, she really had thought of everything.


	21. Meanwhile

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise. Chapter 21 Meanwhile 

Back at Hogwarts that morning.

"Hey Fred, Fred!" Oliver Wood shouted after the red haired twin. Fred stopped and turned to see an out of breath keeper behind him.

"Oliver mate, I know you love me and all but you didn't have to run all this way just to see me, understandable of course but.."

"Shut up Fred, have you seen Cara, she never turned up for class."

"Maybe she slept in." He offered.

"No, she was at breakfast."

"How did you manage to loose a girl on crutches between the great hall and the dungeons, really Wood!"

"Ha ha funny Fred, I didn't loose her, she went to see McGonagle."

"Well I have transfiguration in a bit, why don't we head there now and see if she's there." Oliver agreed and the two boys head towards Professor McGonagle's office.

"Excuse me, Professor, but have you seen Cara?" Fred asked, once the pair entered. "Ah Mr.Weasley, Mr.Wood, take a seat please." The two walked cautiously towards the seats in front of her desk, both too worried and scared to say a word.

"Ms.Jameson is okay, she has gone away for awhile."

"Gone, gone where?" Oliver jumped out of his seat as he raised his voice towards the calm professor.

"Mr.Wood, please sit down. Good, now, I do not know any details of her trip, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to answer your questions on that front. I, however have something else to talk to you about. Cara came to me this morning in order to resign as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." There were gasps from the two young men.

"Mr.Wood, I have chosen you as her replacement based on my own opinion and that of Ms.Jameson." Oliver sat there in shock.

"Professor, I can't. I couldn't take her position like that, it wouldn't be right."

"I won't accept that refusal now Wood, give it some time. Now you may leave. Fred I believe you have class her now."

"Yes Professor." Fred mumbled and gave a worried glance at his teammate. Oliver left the office with his head looking at his feet as they guided him the whole way to the headmaster's office. He then realised he hadn't a clue of the password so he sat on the step beside the giant statue and put his head in his hands. After a couple of minutes he felt a presence sit beside him on the step. He looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting beside him with a short smile on his face.

"Professor, where is Cara?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid that's not for me to tell, what I can tell you is that she is in very good hands. You know it is quite important for her to accept her dilemma and rediscover her own mind at this difficult time, that is what she is trying to do, be patient, she will bring her loved ones back into her life when she feels she is ready."

"I know professor, I just want to be there for her."

"I know Oliver and you can be, by giving her time, I'm sure you will hear from her when the time is right. Now I must be on my way, the house elves have just figured out the recipe for liquorice allsorts!" With that, the statue behind him sprung to life.

"Oops! Well that was unexpected. Now Oliver, you should get to class." The wizened old man left Oliver's side and headed off down the corridor.

Oliver spent the rest of his classes not paying attention, but instead, worrying about his girlfriend. He was miserable for the whole day, until he got to dinner. He sat beside the twins and noticed them reading something, but took no notice.

"Hey Oliver, it's a letter from mum, Cara's at our house. Mums's looking after her, but were not to write until she writes first. Apparently she's fast asleep. Well that's good, mum's great for making people better. Fred, remember the time we made put that spell on Ron, mum made him right as rain in a jiffy she did."

"Ya, but we had to clean the whole house the muggle way!"

"Oh ya, but if it wasn't for that we would never have discovered the missing ingredient for our canary creams!"

"True, funny how things work out isn't it, eh Oliver?" Oliver jumped, and then grumbled at them.

"Now, now Oliver what would Cara say if she saw you like this?" George questioned.

"Ya, I reckon, she'd feel damn guilty that you were acting all mopey, and she doesn't need that Oliver. She needs you to look after yourself and be here for her when she gets back and to take over the team for her. You heard McGonagle, Cara said she wanted you to do the job." Oliver gave them a weak smile, he knew they were right, but he couldn't help missing the love of his life.

**A/N: **This chapter is for Rachel, thanks for the review!


	22. Happily Ever After

**A/N** Hey guys, thank you for reading my fanfic, this will be the last chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer Not mine, bla bla

**Chapter 22**

**Happily Ever After**

Saturday finally arrived and so had my parents. I greeted them with a huge hug each.

"How are you hun?" My mum asked me, with a look of pure concern on her face.

"I'm ok, I feel better than I have done since the accident. How are you guys?"

"Oh don't worry about us; we weren't the ones who fell fifty feet from a broomstick!" Dad commented, hmm he does have a fair point! Soon enough the greetings were done and we were all sitting around the table enjoying a fantastic roast chicken dinner a la Mrs.Weasley, yum!

When all the plates were cleared, the Weasleys left the kitchen so I could talk to my parents.

"Hmm, let me guess, time to face up to school again?" I looked at the two of them, they smiled.

"Well, if you're up for it, but actually before we discuss that we'd like to talk to you about how lucky you are."

"Your mother is right dear, there are people a lot worse off than you, you are lucky to be alive, lucky to be able to walk at all!" He had a tear in his eye; I have never seen him cry. The kitchen was silent except for a few sobs. I thought about it, he was totally right.

"How could I have been so selfish, full of pity for myself just because I can't play sports! I never thought about all the really good things in my life for ages! I mean I have you guys, Oliver, my friends, what more do I want?" I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"We're so proud of you, and you can't blame yourself, it was perfectly normal to mourn for something you loved, now you just gotta move on and explore everything else that's out there." Boy my parents rock!

"I'm ready to go back. Thank you." Right then a bit of my common sense came back to me, like I hadn't been thinking straight before. I needed to be with my friends and Olly of course, they must be worried. Oliver better have taken up the job as captain, there are matches to be played, and we need a seeker. Wah quidditch brain was not affected by that fall. Maybe old McGonagle had a point, I could coach or manage or something, could be fun. I spent the rest of the day chilling out at the Weasleys, doing the whole bonding thing with the old folks! We all stayed at the Burrow that night and when I awoke the next morning it was time to leave. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I was the last to rise so everyone was eating breakfast when I entered the kitchen.

"Can't floo on an empty stomach, come on now dear, eat up!" Mrs.Weasley put a full English breakfast in front of me and I scoffed the whole thing, what, like the woman said, I couldn't floo on an empty stomach, and anyways, who am I to leave some of Mrs.Weasleys cooking behind! After breakfast we all stood by the big open fire. I hugged both my parents and the Weasleys, gave them a huge thank you and grabbed some floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace.

"DUMBLEDORES OFFICE, HOGWARTS!" I shouted and I felt my body forced from the burrow at once. I watched all the blurs of fire as I spinned around, soon they started to slow down and finally I stepped out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's round office. I wasn't greeted by the headmaster but by a young man with an uncertain grin on his face, standing with his hands in his pockets. I broke into a huge smile and he ran towards me, pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"Cara, I missed you, I was so worried, are you ok?" He held his head back a bit and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered with the most meaningful look on his face, the same one he had a few years later at the top of the church when he slid the ring on my finger, and the same look he has every time he looks at me.

"I love you too."

**A/N** Thank you so much to everyone who ever gave this story a chance and decided to read it, even if you didn't review but do please now as it's all finished! Thanks again, Ciara xxx


End file.
